Finding Love and defeating the Tumma Sumu, adopted
by XxxDarkLoversxxX
Summary: Adopted: Harry has just defeated Voldemort, but a new danger approaches, the four founders is in need of help. So harry ends up back in time!
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love and Defeating the Tumma Sumu

Chapter 1: We need a hero

A man in all black walked counter-clockwise in a circle, his wand draw and pointed toward the snow covered ground. He chanted powerful spells as he walked, carving a necromancer circle into the ground. Black magic hung around him like a suffocating cloak, the air crackling with his malicious intent. He quickly finished the circle and stood just outside of it. He pulled a dagger from the depth of his winter cloak and held his left hand out over the circle, palm facing downward.

"I call on the demons of Hell!" He said, voice echoing in the eerie silence and his breath twisting its way up like smoke in the frigid air. "Heed my command! With this circle I summon thee, Tumma Sumu!" The man shouted.

The ground on which he had drawn the circle began to crumble and a gaping hole in the earth formed. The man cut his left palm, his blood dripping into the dark abyss, as a mist blacker than the night sky and colder than death began to seep up from the hole.

"With my blood I bind you to me, your new Master. You must do my bidding for as long as I require your services." The man shouted as more of the black mist spewed from the opening to Hell. The man watched as the hole began to seal, the circle reforming itself with the demon now trapped inside. The man could make out the vague figure of a body flickering inside the blackness, a sharp contrast to the pure white snow. The demon was no taller than the man was and seemed to be ghost-like in appearance.

"I am your Master, Tumma Sumu. You are bound to me by blood and must do what I wish or suffer the consequences." The demon made no sound or sudden movements, instead choosing to stare dispassionately at the weak human who had dared to think it had the right to summon it from its home.

"Do you understand, Demon?" The man demanded, impatient to put his plans into action and take control. Soon he would have complete control of the Wizarding world.

"No, Human. Do you understand? Do you realize what you have done? Do you know what you have just unleashed?" The demons voice was cold and unfeeling. It spoke in a soft whisper that promised violence, pain and death. The man shivered in terror once before pushing the feeling to the back of his mind. He was in control of the demon now. He could not be harmed.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He snapped, angry at himself for being so afraid. "Now, your first order is-" The man abruptly stopped talking in favor of staring in horror at the Tumma Sumu as the demon stepped smoothly over the circular barrier meant to keep it entrapped. The demon grew in size until it towered over the human at 15 ft tall, waves of black mist emanating from it and clouding the demons form. The man could do nothing but tremble in fear as the deathly fog from the demon slowly crept towards him.

"You are not powerful enough to control me, Human. Summoning me will prove to be your downfall." The demons fear inspiring voice reached the man and he fell to his knees, taking no notice of the icy coldness soaking his trousers.

The man knew there was no way to avoid the inevitable. He was going to die.

"What have I done?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Freed one of the most Evil demons to wreak havoc upon your world." The demon responded. "And I will very much enjoy doing so."

The man closed his eyes in defeat as the demon glided closer and stopped in front of him. The demon picked the man up by the throat, attached their mouths together and took a deep breath inward. The man's agonized shrieks shattered the stillness of the night as the demon sucked the life and soul forcefully from the man's body before throwing the empty shell of a body onto the ground.

The demon, by no means satisfied, sent out a trail of magic, locating more souls to feast on. Transforming into a black cloud of Evil the Tumma Sumu made its way east where it had discovered the most amount of souls waiting to be consumed.

.

"NO!" Rowena Ravenclaw shrieked as she shot straight up in bed. Breathing hard she scrambled out of bed, wandlessly summoning her dark-blue night cloak and slipping it on. Snatching up her wand she hurried from her room and into the one right next to it, barging in without stopping to knock.

"Salazar! Salazar, get up and wake Godric!" She hissed frantically as she shook the tired man.

"Go away, Ravenclaw, before I hex you into oblivion." Salazar growled sleepily.

"Salazar, get up this instant!" Rowena all but screamed in his ear as she yanked at his forest green comforter. "I had a vision and this one was incredibly dangerous!" With a sigh Salazar rolled over and sat up, glaring blearily.

"Fine, you insufferable woman! I will go wake Godric, you get Helga." Salazar said as he stood from his bed and stretched.

"Meet us in the Great Hall and hurry!" She whispered before leaving to fetch Hufflepuff.

"Helga! Helga, you must get up!" Rowena shook the sleeping young woman roughly.

"Rowena?" A sleepy Helga mumbled as she sat up, golden blankets pooling at her waist, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "What is wrong, dear? What has got you so distraught?" Helga asked in concern.

"A vision. I have had a horrible vision! Come, Salazar and Godric are meeting us in the Great Hall." Rowena said as she dragged Helga from their connecting chambers. They entered the Great Hall to find Salazar leaning tiredly against the wall and Godric swaying on the spot looking on the verge of passing out.

"Wha's this 'bout a vision, Ro?" Godric yawned.

"I had a vision of a man. He was drawing a necromancer circle and summoned a demon." Rowena began to explain her vision immediately.

"That is not a great cause for concern, Rowena. People summon demons all of the time." Salazar pointed out.

"No! You do not understand how utterly terrible this is!" Rowena insisted.

"Rowena! Calm yourself! I am sure it is not too horrible." Helga reasoned in an attempt to comfort the 20 year old.

"How do you suppose I calm down when a Tumma Sumu is going to be set loose?" Rowena hissed through clenched teeth.

"A Tumma Sumu?" Slytherin snapped, straightening instantly and taking a few steps closer.

"Yes." Rowena breathed, glad that the other founders were starting to see the seriousness of this situation.

"Oh, Merlin!" Helga whimpered fearfully. Salazar wrapped a comforting arm around his shaking friend.

"Who in their right mind would summon that? This is bad. Really, really bad!" Godric moaned, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Yes, thank you for stating the blindingly obvious." Salazar snapped, Godric glared and opened his mouth to give a scathing retort when Rowena interrupted.

"Shut up! We do not have the time for your pathetic little arguments! We must come up with a plan." Ravenclaw snapped.

"Your vision, has it happened already or was it a premonition of an upcoming event?" Helga asked from within Slytherin's embrace.

"We have time to device and execute whatever we come up with. My vision will not come to pass for a while." Ravenclaw sighed tiredly as she leaned against Gryffindor. Godric led her to a table and pushed her gently down into a chair.

"Can you give us an accurate time frame?" Salazar asked as he held out a chair for Helga and took a seat beside her.

"We have until winter. In the vision there was snow everywhere." Rowena said.

"That is good news. It is summer break now. We can get started on this plan while the students are gone. We have six months to device a brilliant plan. We can do this!" Godric exclaimed.

"Do you even know what a Tumma Sumu is? Or how to destroy it? We cannot just go into this with brute force." Salazar snapped.

"Do not insult me! I am not an imbecile. I realize that we need more than a few solid plans before we can hope to fight this demon." Godric snarled.

"Then how do you expect us to fight this demon? By ourselves? We are only four witches and wizards." Helga cried.

"We are the four most powerful witches and wizards since Merlin himself!" Godric pointed out.

"Merlin could not defeat a Tumma Sumu either!" Salazar hissed.

"He never tried!" Gryffindor snapped.

"Yes, and there is a logical reason for that!" Slytherin practically screamed in frustration.

"We cannot do it on our own." Rowena interrupted the heated shouting match. "There is no doubt in my mind that should we attempt to deal with this on our own, just the four of us, we would all perish."

"Again I ask how you expect us to fight this demon." Slytherin said. The three founders looked to Rowena for the answer.

"I do not currently know. I need to think." She said as she abruptly stood and headed for the doors.

"I do hope she can come up with a suitable idea." Helga sighed, Godric and Salazar nodding their agreement.

"Do not worry, I will." Rowena said over her shoulder before she left the Great Hall and headed to the library. I have much to research. I will not allow that demon to destroy my home.

.

.

.

"Hurry up, Harry! We're gonna be late for the feast!" Ron moaned as he watched Harry double checking his trunk. Harry stood and turned to Ron with a bemused expression.

"I'm done, Ron. Don't blow a gasket!" Harry chuckled.

"A what?" Ron asked confused. Harry opened his mouth to explain that it was a muggle phrase when Ron grabbed his arm and began to drag him out of the Tower. "Never mind. Food now, explanation later." He said. Harry rolled his eyes but allowed his friend to tug him impatiently to the Great Hall

"Ron! It isn't that important that we be there right on time." Harry said.

"It is when the feast is honoring you for defeating Voldemort!" Ron exclaimed turning to face Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.

The Battle of Hogwarts was a few months ago and everyone had been working hard to repair the damage done to the castle. Only a few higher towers still needed to be repaired and since no one was using them they could wait. Harry had defeated Voldemort for good that night in front of everyone and now they treated him like even more of a celebrity than they did before.

"It wasn't a big deal, Ron." Harry said.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal!" Ron shouted. "How could you stand there and say defeating the biggest Evil the wizarding world has ever seen is not a big deal with a straight face? You, my friend, are delusional."

"Voldemort wasn't the most Evil thing wizards have faced." Harry said. "No, listen!" He said quickly when it looked like Ron was about to start screaming again.

"When I was researching spells and reading about how other wizards had defeated Dark Lords and all, I found this book about the founders. Apparently-" Harry cut off with an indignant cry as Ron began to pull at him again.

"I distinctly remember saying food now, explanation later." Ron said before pushing Harry into the Great Hall. Harry stumbled slightly and when he looked up everyone was staring at him. He blushed at all the attention and tried to quickly make his way to his seat.

"Harry, if you could come up here for just a second." McGonagall called to him. Harry froze and closed his eyes with a soft groan before turning to make his way up to the head table.

"Yes, Headmistress?" Harry asked quietly. McGonagall stood up and faced the school.

"We are all here, safe and alive, because Mr. Potter here-"

"No no no no no!" Harry shouted, interrupting his old Head of house. Everyone turned to look at him. "I didn't do any more than any of you!"

"You fought all those Death Eaters and defeated the Dark Lord!" Someone at the Hufflepuff table shouted.

"Yeah, but I'm not the only one who fought to protect you." Harry said. "Cho and Luna helped Madam heal most of you!" He pointed to the two girls at the Ravenclaw table. They flushed as all eyes turned to him. "Neville and Seamus got a team together and blew up the bridge so more Death Eaters couldn't make their way to the castle!" Harry pointed towards his own table. "Justin, Zacharias and Susan helped Professor Sprout and Flitwick set up all the protection spells and plant traps so we would have more time to organize ourselves and prepare to fight!" He and everyone else looked toward the Hufflepuff table and Harry was slightly surprised to see most of them crying. "And Draco!" He shouted eagerly as he turned to look the blond Slytherin in the eye. "Draco, Blaise and Theo protected all the younger years as we got them out of the castle. He helped me fight off about a hundred Dementors. He did as much as I did." Harry looked out at the students who had survived the Battle. There were obvious gaps at the tables and Harry felt his heart clench in grief.

"Everyone in this room helped me bring down Voldemort. Without your help and support, without you all fighting by my side, I would have died. If anyone's the hero, it's you guys." Harry said softly. There was a moment of loaded silence and then the Great Hall burst alive with cheers. People got up and hugged others, clapping them on the back and congratulating themselves on a job well done. Harry made his way through the sea of people, trying to get to his own table when he felt someone slam into him.

"Thanks, Potter. I hope this means we can be friends now." A silky voice whispered in his ear. He looked up into the silver eyes of Draco and smiled.

"Of course, Draco." He said, smiling up at the blond. Draco smiled and released his hold on Harry to make his way back to the Slytherin table. Harry managed to find his friends and sat on Hermione's right side.

"That was a wonderful speech Harry. It meant a lot to them." Hermione whispered.

"I was only telling the truth, 'Mione." Harry whispered back as food appeared on the table.

"Now you can tell me, Harry." Ron said as he reached for a chicken leg.

"Tell you what?" Harry asked, spooning potatoes onto his plate.

"About that thing with the Founders." Ron reminded him through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ronald!" Hermione chastised.

"Yeah, anyway, the book was about the Founders and how this necromancer guy tried to take over the wizarding world by summoning a demon only he lost control of it and it killed him. The demon attacked Hogwarts and it was worse than the Battle. This thing sucks the life right out of you, like a dementor only a thousand times worse and much more painful." Harry shuddered at the thought of the soul-sucking beasts.

"Did the book say what the demon was called?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Yeah it was…er…" Harry looked sheepishly at Hermione. "I don't exactly remember right know."

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure it'll come back to me and if not we can just look at the book on the train home tomorrow." Harry said, patting her shoulder soothingly.

"You are both completely hopeless. What would you do without me?" She chuckled with a shake of her head as she reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Fail potions?" Ron asked.

"Die every school year?" Harry offered. The trio looked at each other before dissolving into a fit of laughter. They joined in on the conversations of their other year mates as they enjoyed their last night in Hogwarts for the year. Many of the seventh year students had agreed to come back next year as 'eighth years'. Some, like Harry, Ron and Hermione, hadn't come back at all for their seventh year and others had been too busy trying to protect themselves and the younger years from the Carrows.

"Ugh. I knew I shouldn't have eaten all that pudding. Now my tummy hurts." Seamus groaned from across the table. Harry spewed his pumpkin juice all over the table as he choked on his laughter.

"Did you…just say…tummy!" Harry gasped between his fits of giggles. His friends began to laugh at his reaction and Harry suddenly gasped. "Tummy? Hey! I remember! Hermione the demon was called Tumma-" Harry never got to finish his sentence. At that moment he completely disappeared from the table.

.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, jumping up from her seat and looking frantically around. Ron touched the place where Harry had been sitting in the hopes that maybe he was just invisible. When his hand encountered nothing he stood and turned to the professors.

"Headmistress McGonagall! Harry's disappeared!" He shouted frantically as Hermione began to shout detection spells in an attempt to locate his destination. Everyone began to frantically search for the boy hero.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall shouted, her voice echoing in the sudden quiet. Everyone watched as McGonagall turned and laid both hands on the castle wall behind her. Her lips could be seen moving silently and Hermione gasped excitedly.

"What is it? What's she doing?" Ron hissed at her.

"She's tapping into the wards to see if Harry is anywhere in the school or on Hogwarts grounds." She whispered back. A few minutes later the Headmistress turned towards the crowd of worried students.

"Mr. Potter…is no longer at Hogwarts." She announced in a strained voice. In the loud uproar that followed no one noticed the two Gryffindors who had feinted in horror.

.

.

.

"Have you seen Ravenclaw at all today?" Salazar asked as he swept into the common room that they all shared. Godric looked up from his maps of the school with a shake of his head. Salazar looked over to where Helga sat knitting and she shook her head too, a worried expression on her face.

"So she is still locked in the library." Slytherin sighed.

"She has been there all night and most of the day now! I do not even think she has eaten!" Helga said standing up and walking towards the sneakiest Founder.

"Well then that settles it." Godric said as he stood to join them. "We will take her something to eat and help her with her research. I will not have her make herself sick trying to find a solution." Slytherin smirked at him.

"Are you sure you can handle being around all those books filled with knowledge? We do not want you to hurt yourself trying to read a big word." Salazar snickered.

"I am going to ignore you." Godric snapped as he swept out of the room. Salazar watched him go in amusement.

"It is so much fun getting him so irritated." Salazar chuckled. Helga giggled along with him as they made their way to library.

"Rowena, you must eat!" They heard Gryffindor snap as they pushed open the large doors.

"I have almost found a solution! Just a bit more research and we will have our hero. I cannot take the time to do such trivial things like eating!" Rowena snapped back. Helga sighed at the scene before them, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw glaring stubbornly across the library table at each other, and lifted her wand.

"Accio Rowena's books." She said and raised her arms as the books floated towards her and settled in a pile.

"Helga Hufflepuff, you give me back my books! Right now! Do you not realize how important this is?" Rowena shouted as she stalked over to the woman. Helga narrowed her eyes and shoved the books to Slytherin before turning to face the irate witch.

"Now you listen to me, Rowena. You will sit down and you will eat what Godric brought for you and then you will allow us to help you with your research or so help me Merlin I will burn every last one of them!" Helga snapped, glaring at Ravenclaw with hard, unforgiving eyes. The three Founders stared at Helga in surprise.

"Fine! I'll eat the food just do not burn my books!" Rowena sighed as she sat and began to eat.

"Merlin, woman! Who knew you could be so frightening? Godric chuckled.

"Or so manipulative! Threatening to burn her books was ingenious!" Salazar exclaimed.

"I would not have really burned them." Helga whispered conspiratorially, shooting a glance over at the table to make sure Rowena wasn't listening. "But she does need to eat and I could think of no other way." She looked up at the two males worriedly. "Do you think she will be mad at me?"

"I am not mad and I know you would not have done it. Thank you all for checking on me. I suppose I do tend to get slightly carried away." Rowena admitted reluctantly. The others laughed lightly as they settled around the table. Salazar redistributed the books and they all got started on researching, Helga glaring at Rowena every few minutes to make sure she continued to eat.

"I've found something!" Godric breathed excitedly. He pushed the book towards Ravenclaw and pointed to the spell he had found. "It is a hero summoning spell. You say the characteristics you are looking for in a person and it will find someone with all those characteristics."

"This…this could work!" Rowena whispered. Her eyes roving over the page as she read quickly. "Godric you are a genius!" She shouted beaming up at Gryffindor who turned to smirk at Slytherin. Slytherin rolled his eyes and reached for the book.

"So all we have to do is say what we want most in our hero and he will be summoned to us? What if he or she is in a different country or different time? What if we bring back Merlin!" Salazar asked excitedly.

"Hopefully once we explain why we have summoned them they will be all too willing to help." Helga said before turning to Ravenclaw. "When do you think we should do this?"

"What time is it?" Ravenclaw asked. Helga cast a tempus charm and Rowena raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I have been here all day? It is already night?" Godric nodded and Rowena sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"We should do it now, the sooner our hero gets here the better for us." She said.

"Where do you propose we cast the spell?" Salazar asked.

"We can do it here, just let me draw the summoning circle." Rowena stood and pulled out her wand. "Think of what characteristic you want for our hero." She ordered before she began to walk clockwise in a big circle, chanting under her breath as the summoning circle appeared before her. Nearly 30 minutes later she stepped back to survey her work.

"It is done." She said turning back to her friends. "Your place of standing is indicated by your house symbol. Step to them now." She said as she took her place in front of an eagle. Once the others were in their places she gave the next set of orders. "First is Salazar, you just speck your characteristic in Latin, and then me followed by Godric then you, Helga. If the spell works our hero should appear after five minutes. The wand movement is as so." Rowena took a few minutes teaching the others before she was satisfied. "Everyone ready?" The Founders looked around at each other and took a collective deep, studying breath.

"Callidus Heros." Salazar intoned, waving his wand in the intricate pattern.

"Versutus Heros." Rowena spoke firmly, wand moving fluidly through the air.

"Determinatur Heros." Godric's powerful voice filled the library as his wand seemed to dance in the difficult pattern.

"Fidelissim Heros." Helga's warm voice ended the spell as she moved her wand determinedly.

A moment of silence befell them and Godric opened his mouth to ask a question. Rowena shook her head frantically and placed a finger on her lips and held up five fingers. The other Founders understood her message and waited in an agonizing silence. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a flash of blinding white light. When the founders could see again they gasped at the sight before them.

"It's a kid! Our hero can't be a kid!" Godric shouted.

"How did the spell not work?" Helga asked sadly.

"Who the hell is this kid?" Salazar snapped, glaring at the boy who looked almost exactly like Godric.

"Potter, Harry Potter. And who the hell are all of you?"

* * *

A/N This is a adopted story, this said, this is also the first time I'm writing so please bear with me ;) The start of the plot, and the first 5 chapters is not mine….If anyone feels like becoming my beta, please pm, or review :)

Disclaimer: not writing to gain anything, purely for fun and because I, myself wants to know how it ends :) Do not own the character


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

"Who the hell is this kid?" Salazar snapped, glaring at the boy who looked almost exactly like a younger version of Godric.

"Potter, Harry Potter. And who the hell are all of you?"

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: You Transported Me Where To Fight What?**

"Who the hell is Harry Potter? I've never heard of you!" Godric grumbled as he glared at the boy who could be his younger brother.

"I'm not answering any questions until you tell me who you are and where I…is this the Hogwarts library?" Harry asked suddenly as he looked around.

"You go here?" Rowena asked, narrowing her eyes on the boy. "I do not remember seeing you in any classes."

"And I don't remember you teaching any classes." Harry retorted with a shrug. He walked forward and held out a hand to her. "Harry Potter and you are?" Rowena grasped his hand.

"Rowena Ravenclaw." She said. Harry paled and looked around at the other three adults.

"Oh, Merlin! This cannot be happening! Why does all the freaky shit have to happen to me?" Harry moaned as he began to pace agitatedly, reaching up to tug at his shoulder length hair. "Fuck! Voldemort is dead and I still can't catch a break!"

"What are you whining about? Who is Voldemort? And you should be honored to be in our presence!" Salazar said, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Let me guess, you're Salazar Slytherin?" Harry said pointing at the older male. Slytherin's eyes widened in surprise and Harry chuckled. "Which would make you Godric Gryffindor and you Helga Hufflepuff." He said turning to the other two Founders. "Can you please tell me how I got here?" Harry begged looking at Helena.

"We are about to face a great Evil, one we cannot hope to defeat on our own. We required a hero and used a variation of a summoning spell to find one that could help us and we got you." Helga explained. Harry chuckled humorlessly.

"You need me to fight your Evil thing? You transported me back in time to fight an Evil wizard?" Harry trailed off as he grumbled to himself.

"He is just a kid, Rowena. He cannot help us. The spell did not work." Godric said, ignoring Harry when he glared at the kid comment.

"Yes it did. We told the spell what we wanted and it gave us our hero. He is the only one who can help us." Rowena said, turning to Godric.

"How can a kid help us? He looks like a fifth year!" Slytherin hissed in irritation.

"I'm sure with a little training he will be able to fight the demon." Helga said.

"We do not have the time to train him! There is too much that he would have to know!" Godric countered.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I'm not standing right here!" Harry snapped, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the Founders.

"I would appreciate it if you would go back to where you came from and not waste our time." Salazar responded coolly. Harry stared at him in shock before glaring fiercely.

"Fine! It's not like I wanted to bloody be here in the first place!" Harry snapped as he stalked out of the library, slamming the doors behind him.

"Salazar! What have you done?" Rowena snapped, rounding on Slytherin.

"We do not need him. What can a youngling offer us in our attempts to defeat the Tumma Sumu?" He hissed back at her.

"You are a fool Salazar. We will need all the assistance we can get and you are destroying our only hope of protecting our home." Godric shook his head in disgust. "I will see if I can find the boy and try to calm him, maybe explain more fully why he is here." Godric said before leaving the castle to search for their hero.

"You had better hope he can calm the young one and get him to agree to help us or so help me Merlin I will feed you to the Tumma Sumu first!" Rowena snapped before turning and beginning to clear the table of her day's work of research.

.

.

.

Harry stormed out of the library, anger and hurt pounding in his veins. He looked around at the strange yet familiar surroundings and sighed.

"I defeated one Dark Lord only to be yanked back in time to fight another. Aren't I just the luckiest wizard alive?" Harry snorted sarcastically. He stuck his hands in his pocket and felt his wand, sighing in relief when he realized it had traveled with him. Harry paused and checked his robe's pockets too, beaming when he felt the silkiness of his invisibility cloak and the rough parchment of the Marauders Map. He carried them with him at all times in case he needed them for an emergency.

Harry was contemplating going to the astronomy tower when he heard a shout from behind him.

"Kid! Kid, wait for a second!" Harry turned to see Gryffindor hurrying towards him. He sighed and turned to face the Founder fully.

"What? Have you come to tell me how utterly useless my presence is too?" Harry snarled defensively. Godric held his hands up in peace and smirked slightly.

"Not at all. I think Sal got his point across just fine. I am just here to apologize for his horrid behavior and explain why you were summoned." Godric said as they began walking again.

"I don't want to hear it. According to Slytherin I'm obviously not good enough so you should just find yourself another hero." Harry grumbled. Godric looked at him contemplatively and sighed.

"Did his words bother you that much? Would it help if I told you he does not really mean it? We are all very tense and the more tense he is, the more spiteful he gets." Godric said softly. Harry shrugged without looking over at his House Founder.

"It didn't bother me. I'm used to people telling me things like that, especially from my relatives." Harry confided. "It's just…people are always judging me without getting to know me, you know? One second I'm their Savior, the next I'm a Dark Lord in training, and then a lying, psychotic, attention-seeking screw-up. No one cares to ask me about anything or try to learn the real facts and not the gossip." Harry shrugged again. "It just gets hard after a while." They walked in silence for a few minutes as Godric thought about what he had just heard.

"If you would like to tell me about your life in your time I will gladly listen. If it will make you feel better." Godric offered. Harry snorted and shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Just tell me why you summoned me." Harry said and listened as Gryffindor told him about Rowena's vision and what it meant for them and how he, Harry, was the only one who could help them defeat the demon. By the time Godric had told him everything Harry had erased all emotions from his face, not wanting to show the older wizard what he was feeling.

"And you can't get anyone else to help you? It has to be me?" Harry asked numbly. Godric nodded and Harry sighed heavily. "Yeah, alright. I guess I'm helping you." Harry said squaring his shoulders and looking into eyes that shone with gratitude.

"Just like that? Are you not worried about the danger?" Godric asked, surprised by the response.

"Of course I am! How could I not be; but I can't just leave knowing I would be dooming pretty much everybody." Harry said. "Stupid, sodding hero-complex." He mumbled under his breath. Godric looked at him in amusement and chuckled.

"You are in my house! You have to be!" Godric said, still laughing.

"Yeah, I am. The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin though." Harry said, smiling slightly. Godric abruptly stopped laughing.

"You are a Slytherin in Gryffindor colors? We must tell Salazar! This will irritate him greatly!" Godric grabbed Harry's arm and led him to the chambers that the Founders shared.

"Salazar! Salazar, where are you?" Godric shouted.

"There is no need to shout, Godric!" Salazar snapped as he stepped out of his room. "What are you so excited about anyway?"

"The boy-" Harry cut Gryffindor off with a growl.

"I have a name!" He snapped. "It's Harry. You might want to try using it sometime." Godric just laughed at him.

"Harry is in Gryffindor!" Godric exclaimed excitedly.

"And why would I possibly care about that?" Slytherin sighed.

"You should care because the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin!" Godric said smugly. Slytherin whipped his head around to stare at Harry.

"You were meant for my house? Then how could you possibly be a Lion?" Salazar asked.

"What do you care?" Harry snapped at Slytherin before turning to Godric. "Since I'm going to be here for an indefinite amount of time I'm going to need a room." Harry said.

"That is true. Hmm…where can we put you?" Godric tapped his chin as he thought before grinning wickedly at Slytherin. "Salazar here has a spare room connected to his main chambers. You can stay there until we find somewhere more suitable." Gryffindor snickered at Slytherin's expression.

"No! Absolutely not, Godric!" Slytherin snapped.

"Yeah, I'd rather sleep out here. Just give me a blanket and a few pillows. I can sleep on the floor near the fireplace. At least it's not a cupboard." Harry murmured.

"What, are my rooms not good enough for you?" Salazar snapped.

"I'm sure their fantastic." Harry replied sarcastically. "But I'm not going to sleep in them."

"Yes, you are! I will not have you offending me in such a manner. You will sleep in the guest room and I better not hear any complaints about how you do not like them!" Salazar snapped before retreating into his room, slamming the door behind him. Harry smirked triumphantly and turned to Godric.

"That didn't take much, eh?" He said impishly. Godric let out a booming laugh and draped an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I cannot believe you just manipulated him into giving you his guest room. Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant. I can tell you and I are going to get along just fine, Young One." Godric chuckled.

"I don't doubt that." Harry chuckled as well as Godric led him to the common room where the other two Founders were relaxing. "So, what do I call you guys?" Harry asked, sitting on the couch between Rowena and Helga.

"You may call me by my given name or my last name, if you would prefer that." Rowena offered kindly.

"I have gotten into the habit of calling her 'Ro'." Godric said. "I rather like it."

"You may call me Helga, dear." Helga said politely, patting Harry's hand gently. She smiled warmly at him and he felt some of his apprehension drain away. He leaned against her slightly and Helga chuckled as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. "You must be tired. It is not every day that you are pulled back in time, right? Let us get you ready for bed and we can talk more in the morning."

"I'm not sure Slytherin wants me in there right now. He seems to hate me." Harry sighed as they all looked at the dark green door that led to Salazar's room.

"Do not worry about him, Young One. We will talk to him about his deplorable behavior." Rowena said. Harry nodded and stood, heading towards the door. He paused for a second and then turned to hug Helga.

"Thank you for trying to comfort me." He whispered before running into the room. Helga watched him go, beaming happily and Godric stared after him sadly. Based off of what he had been told by Harry he could deduce that his childhood had not been the best and he was determined to help the young Gryffindor as best as he could.

.

.

.

Harry raced into the room he would be sharing with Salazar after hugging the maternal witch, his face red with embarrassment.

"What do you want?" Salazar snapped from where he sat at a desk in the corner of the room.

"Helga thought it would be best for me to get some sleep." Harry said softly. He hesitated before taking a few steps closer to the irate wizard. "Why do you hate me? We just met and I don't think I did anything to offend you, so why do you hate me so much already?" Salazar stared at him silently for a few minutes before turning his back on him. Harry sighed and made his way to the guest room, closing the door softly behind him. He looked around and had to admit that the room was very nice. He noticed a bedside table and moved to it, taking his invisibility cloak and the Marauders map out and placing them gently on its surface. Harry transfigured his clothes into pajamas and then crawled into bed, falling asleep immediately.

.

.

.

The next morning Harry woke up greatly disoriented. It took him a few minutes to remember everything that had happened yesterday and when he did, he groaned, pressing his face into his hands.

"Great, just how I always wanted to spend my summers, being pulled back in time to fight a demon." Harry sighed as he got up and looked around his room. "I don't have any clothes." He moaned in realization. He thought about swiping some of Salazar's clothes but decided he didn't feel like getting hexed this early in the day and transfigured his pajamas into a pair of from fitting black pants and a dark green t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He transfigured two pillows into green converses, put them on, and walked out into the common room.

Harry surveyed the area and came to the conclusion that everyone was either sleeping or eating in the Great Hall. He left the common room and headed towards the library.

"Better start looking up any information on this demon that I can find." Harry sighed as he pushed open the heavy doors. He pulled out his wand as he walked towards a table set in a corner near a window and accio'd all books that had information about demons and how to get rid of them. No less than twenty books came flying towards him and settled on the table. Harry groaned loudly. These books were huge! There was no way that he could read all these in time to come up with a plan to defeat this demon!

"I am so doomed! Why couldn't they have summoned Hermione with me? She would definitely know what to do." Harry grumbled as he settled in and got started on his research. Three hours later, the library doors opened and the Founders walked in.

"I told you he would be here!" Rowena said triumphantly.

"Well, how were we to know he would immediately start researching?" Godric grumbled as he walked up to Harry and peeked at the books he had stacked in front of him.

"I told you, that is how you were supposed to know." Rowena said with a shrug.

"Here you go, Dear. I noticed you did not come down for breakfast so I brought you a sandwich. You need to eat, you are far too skinny." Helga said as she placed a plate in front of Harry and took the book he had been reading out of his hands.

"I need that!" Harry shouted, reaching for the book. "Helga, I have to read these if you want me to defeat this demon!"

"You are just as obsessed as Rowena. Eat first and then you can have the book back." Helga demanded. Harry sighed and picked up the sandwich.

"So have you figured anything out yet?" Godric asked, taking a seat beside Harry.

"Of course he has not. There is no way this kid could find something that we have not." Salazar snorted. Harry glared at him.

"Look, I get it. You don't want me here and you don't need my help. So you can read through all these books and you can fight this demon. I'll just worry about getting back home." Harry turned to the other Founders. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Harry said, pushing away from the table and storming out of the library again, fighting the strange urge to cry. Harry rushed down the hallways wondering why Slytherin affected him so greatly. Why did he his heart beat faster whenever the wizard walked into a room? Why did his every degrading word tear Harry's heart to shreds? Why did Harry want to prove to the wizard that he was worthy of his time and attention? Harry ran until he reached the doors leading out of the castle. He made his way to the Quidditch pitch and sat on the grass.

"It doesn't make any sense. I should want to punch the arrogant prat in the face, not snog him senseless! This is ridiculous; I've barely known him for twenty-four hours! He shouldn't affect me so strongly." Harry grumbled. He had come to terms with the fact that he was gay at the end of fifth year when he decided he didn't like kissing Cho and that he would rather check out a boys arse than flirt with Padma Patil.

"Harry?" A soft voice said from behind him. Harry sighed and turned to see Helga standing behind him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled as she sat down beside him.

"Do not listen to anything Salazar says. I am not sure why he is behaving so hatefully towards you but it is unacceptable." Helga said with a frown.

"No, it's fine. It's not like it's the first time I've been told I was unwanted." Harry said with a shrug. Helga opened her mouth to say something but Harry turned towards her with a hesitant expression. "Can I tell you something? It's about Slytherin and I don't really know what's happening, but…" Harry trailed off unsurely.

"Of course, Harry. You can always come to me about anything." Helga said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, well it's really weird. I've never felt like this before so I don't know if it's normal or not, but…Every time he walks into the room I feel jumpy. I'm, like, hyper-aware of everything he's doing and I get real nervous and my heart beats faster. And when he says something mean or insulting, it makes me want to just curl up and cry and I get the feeling that I'm not good enough for him. I just want to prove to him that I'm worthy of his attention and I want to make him happy so I tried to get started on the research and then he went and said I was practically useless and I don't know why it hurts so much, but it does! And I just…I can't…" Harry trailed off and took a shaky breath. "Why is this happening to me?" He whispered, looking up at Helga. Helga could only stare at him in shock.

"I have an idea but I want to discuss it with Rowena just to be sure. Is that alright?" Helga asked as she wrapped her arms around Harry in a hug, trying to comfort the confused teen.

"Yeah, I just want to know why he affects me so much. It hurts and I've only been here for a day." Harry sighed tiredly as he leaned against Helga.

"Come on. You need a nap; it's been a tiring morning." Helga said as she pulled Harry up to his feet and led him back to the castle. "I will talk to Rowena while you sleep and tell you what I think when you awaken." She said once they were in the common room.

"Thank you." Harry said before retreating to his room and falling asleep almost instantly.

.

.

.

Helga found Rowena, Salazar, and Godric still in the library. She hurried to the dark haired witch and leaned close.

"Rowena, I need to talk to you about Harry. It is important." She whispered quietly. Sadly for her, Salazar had very good hearing and he looked at her sharply.

"What about the boy? Is he ill? Did he injure himself somehow? Did you even find him?" Salazar couldn't explain the sudden panic that had consumed him.

"It is none of your concern, Salazar!" Helga snapped, glaring at him. "You just leave poor Harry alone." Helga tugged lightly on Rowena's arm until she stood up. Salazar stood quickly and blocked their path.

"Just tell me what is wrong with-" Salazar stopped talking when he found himself on the wrong end of Helga's wand.

"He is in his room sobbing his eyes out. His whole life he has had people, his family, tell him he was useless and that no one would ever love him, that everyone would have been better off if he were dead. You brought back all those feelings and he is depressed. He will not even open his door to talk to me. So if you will excuse us, Rowena and I will attempt to fix the mess you have made with your insensitive words! And you better not even think of talking to him for the next few days, Salazar, or I will hex you!" Helga hissed, not feeling at all guilty about making up a false explanation. Salazar deserved to feel bad for hurting the poor boy. "Come, Rowena. We have a lot to discuss."

The two witches walked quickly out of the library, leaving a shell shocked Salazar and a glaring Godric.

"You are a monumental arsehole, Salazar, and I hope you are proud of yourself." Godric snarled as he stood and left the library. Salazar could only stare blankly at the floor, his hand resting over his heart.

"Why does it hurt knowing I caused him to cry? I should not care. Salazar Slytherin is a cold, unfeeling bastard. I am not supposed to feel bad about hurting other people." Salazar said, confusion evident in his voice. Then why does it hurt so much?

.

.

.

"What is it, Helga?" Rowena asked worriedly, as they settled in chairs in her room. "Is he still crying? How do we help him?"

"Calm yourself Rowena. Harry is not crying; half of what I told Salazar is not true. I just wanted him to feel awful." Helga confessed. Rowena looked at her in surprise. Helga was not known for causing unnecessary panic or pain.

"Then what do you need to converse with me about?" Rowena asked before calling a house-elf to bring them tea.

"I have reason to believe that Harry has a creature inheritance he will be coming into soon and I also believe he will be the submissive." Helga informed Rowena.

"Helga, where are you going with this? Why do you need to talk to me about his inheritance?"

"I think that his dominant mate is Salazar." Helga said quickly. Rowena stared at her before busting out laughing.

"Oh! Oh, Merlin! Helga you cannot possibly be serious! Salazar? Our Salazar Slytherin, the mate to anyone?" Rowena chuckled and shook her head. "Not possible. It is my firm belief that he will be alone forever. He is far too inconsiderate and closed off to let anyone that close to him."

"Rowena, you did not here what he told me! I am certain that Salazar is his mate." Helga insisted.

"Fine, tell me what he told you." Rowena said.

"He told me that whenever Salazar walks into a room his heart beats faster and he is hyper-aware of everything he does. He said that he feels the need to prove to Salazar that he is worth his time and attention and that his heart feels like it is breaking with every degrading word that comes out of his mouth. Rowena, he said he just wants to make Salazar happy." Helga confided. Rowena stayed silent as she thought about what Helga was telling her.

"Helga, you might be right. Merlin, I never thought the day would come when I would be happy to be wrong." Rowena breathed in excitement. "Helga this is wonderful! Oh, Salazar is going to be so happy with a mate!" Rowena gushed happily before gasping and staring at Helga with worried eyes. "Helga! He was so rude to Harry! What if Harry doesn't want him anymore? What if he decides to go back home? It would not be that hard to find a spell that could send him back. We have to fix this!" Rowena shouted, jumping up from her seat. Helga watched her in silent amusement as she stood and placed a hand on Rowena's shoulder.

"We will, Rowena." Helga said as she gently pushed the overexcited witch back into her chair. "We just have to get Harry to agree to stay first. The demon is still our top priority and we need to help him research that first."

"Yes, you are correct. We should bring his books from the library. I would rather work in the common room." Rowena said as she took a deep, calming breath and stood. Helga nodded in agreement and the two witches walked out of the shared common room arm in arm.

.

.

.

Harry was poring over the rather large tomes with Godric when Salazar walked into the common room, closing his bedroom door softly behind him. Godric and Harry looked up and Harry immediately stood up.

"I'm going to get a snack. Do you want anything Godric?" Harry asked as he made his way to the door. Godric shook his head, lips quirking in amusement as Harry made a hasty escape from the room. Salazar sighed and sat beside Godric on the couch.

"He has been doing this for a week now!" Salazar complained. Every time he walked into a room where Harry was or Harry stumbled into a room he already occupied, the teen would quickly leave and it was grating on Salazar's nerves. "Why does he keep running away from me?"

"Perhaps he does not want to be insulted daily?" Godric suggested, smirking at Slytherins obvious discomfort.

"Helga said I should apologize, but how am I to do that when he flees the room whenever I appear?" Salazar grumbled as he pulled a book towards him and began to leaf through the pages.

"Did it ever occur to you, Salazar, that you have gone too far? Did you ever once stop to think that maybe being an arsehole was not the way to endear the one person who can help us to you?" Godric asked seriously, turning to look Salazar straight in the face.

"I did not think it would make him cry!" Salazar defended himself.

"That is your problem." Godric said as he closed his book on demons and stood. "You do not think before you speak." Godric strolled out of the room, hands in his pockets as he hummed softly under his breath, leaving Salazar to contemplate the state of things.

.

.

.

Two more weeks passed and still Salazar had not made much progress with Harry. Harry never ran out of the room when he entered now, but he wouldn't look at or talk to Salazar unless absolutely necessary. Salazar quickly became more snappish and Harry would rarely talk to anyone.

They had made some progress in the two weeks on the demon and were at the moment going over all the information they had gathered.

"So the demon is called Tumma Sumu, meaning Dark Fog." Rowena wrote down on the information board they had set up.

"What exactly does it do?" Harry asked. "I never found any information on that."

"They suck out your life essence." Helga said in disgust.

"You mean like your soul?" Harry asked.

"No, they literally suck all the life out of you." Salazar said.

"So they're a more horrifying version of dementors." Harry mumbled to himself as he nodded in understanding.

"What are dementors?" Godric asked.

"They're really dark creatures that guard the wizard prison Azkaban. They make you relive all of your worst nightmares and they have this procedure called 'The Kiss'. The Kiss is when they suck out your soul, leaving you as just a shell, still alive but unresponsive." Harry shuddered as he remembered how they affected him. "It's supposed to be worse than death." The Founders looked at him in varying degrees of horror; Helga looked like she was going to be sick.

"That sounds horrible." Helga whispered into the uneasy silence.

"They are." Harry said with a grimace.

"You speak like you have experience dealing with these monsters." Salazar said. Harry stared contemplatively at him for a second before nodding slowly.

"I do. I've had to fight them off on more than one occasion. They almost killed me once in my third year, but me and Hermione went back in time a few hours to save my godfather from The Kiss and I was able to fight off a hundred of them." Harry explained.

"You almost died?" Salazar could feel his heart trying to escape his chest as he tried to reign in his panic.

"You fought a hundred of them? At one time?" Godric looked at Harry with pride shining in his eyes.

"You poor dear!" Helga exclaimed.

"What spell did you use to defeat them?" Rowena asked sharply.

"Yes, I almost died. It might have been a little less or more than a hundred, I'm not really sure. It's okay Helga. I'm obviously fine if I'm here. The Patronus charm." Harry answered everyone at once.

"I've never heard of that spell." Rowena said.

"I don't think it's been invented yet." Harry said with a shrug and Rowena growled in frustration.

"We need to learn this spell because it could help us, but we can't change the future and if you teach it to us…" Rowena trailed off worriedly.

"Well, what if I teach it to you and we just don't tell anyone else you know it?" Harry suggested.

"And when we cast it while fighting the demon?" Salazar asked.

"Just obliviate them." Harry said with a shrug. "What they don't know they can't talk about."

"You want us to just obliviate all those people? We can't take their memories like that!" Helga protested.

"I agree with Harry." Salazar said. Harry looked up at the older wizard in shock, his heart fluttering quickly in his chest.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, if we want to defeat this beast and not change the future it will have to be done." Salazar said.

"How about we take some time to think about it. We'll make a decision in four days." Godric proposed. The others agreed and they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Salazar reached out a hand and held Harry back.

"Can I talk to you?" Salazar murmured quietly. Harry sighed and looked up at him.

"I don't want to hear whatever new insult you've come up with, Salazar." Harry said tiredly.

"No, it's not that. I want to apologize. Hogwarts is the first real home I've ever had and Godric, Rowena, and Helga are like my family. I just wanted to keep them safe so I took my frustration out on you. I am truly sorry for all the things I said. You did not deserve to have me talk to you like that." Salazar said as he locked eyes with Harry's emerald ones.

"I…thanks. For apologizing. And I, erm…I accept. You know, your apology. I…yeah." Harry stammered as a blush stained his cheeks. Salazar couldn't help but think that he looked entirely too endearing.

"Thank you for accepting." Salazar said, smiling slightly. Harry beamed back happily and they resumed making their way to the Great Hall. Harry thought that it had been a pretty good few weeks. They had a plan now. He would teach the Founders the Patronus charm and they, in turn, would teach him advance battle spell and curses. Hopefully it would be enough to save them all. And the best part, his birthday was only two days away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Inheritance Problems

Harry woke up, groaning loudly as he stretched like a cat. He smiled to himself as excitement raced through him. Today was the day! If he was going to get any type of inheritance at all, and he was fairly sure he would at least get a magical boost, it would happen when he turned eighteen at midnight. Humming softly to himself, Harry gathered his clothes together and wandered off to the bathroom. He took a long, hot shower before getting dressed. Rowena and Salazar had taken him shopping once they realized he had just been transfiguring clothes for himself and he now had a whole new style. He walked out of the bathroom wearing black slacks, an emerald green long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a plain silver chain around his neck. He had tried to brush his hair but, with a resigned sigh, gave it up as a lost cause. Harry made his way to the door separating his room from Salazar's and knocked softly.

"Slytherin? Sal, are you awake?" He called softly. Harry waited for a few seconds before slowly opening the door and peeking inside. Salazar laid in his king sized bed, his black comforter only covering him from the waist down. Harry sucked in a sharp breath as he stared at Salazar's tanned, smooth skin. Harry walked over until he was beside the bed and looked down at the man he was, finally, able to admit he had deep feelings for.

"If only you knew. If only you could see how much I…" Harry sucked in a shaky breath and leaned down. Salazar lay facing him and Harry brushed his lips softly across the Founder's check before running silently out of the room.

.

.

.

Salazar opened his eyes and looked towards the door, confusion and the sudden desire to drag the dark haired wizard back to his side fighting for dominance in his mind. Salazar lifted a hand to his cheek, which was tingling slightly from the soft brush of lips, and sighed.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He murmured before sighing and sitting up completely. He would need to think long and hard about things before he began to plan on what to do about the young wizard who was slowly taking up his every waking thought.

.

.

.

Godric had just closed the dark red door to his room and wandered into the common room when he saw Harry come speeding out of the dark green door that led to Salazar's rooms.

"Harry? What is wrong? Has Salazar insulted you again?" Godric asked shooting a glare at the closed door.

"No! Oh, Merlin, I can't believe I did that! If he ever finds out, he'll kill me!" Harry gasped as he began to pace in front of the fireplace. Godric walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What did you do, exactly? And why would Sal kill you for it?" Godric asked, looking into the panicked emerald eyes of the young teen. Harry looked around before shaking his head.

"Not here, he might wake up and hear us. Or Helga and Rowena might come out and interrupt. Come on, we'll go to the Quidditch pitch." Harry said as he grabbed Godric by the arm and pulled him from the common room. They reached the pitch quickly and Harry released his hold on the Founder to pace again.

"Harry-" Godric began worriedly.

"I kissed Salazar!" Harry blurted out, whirling around to face Godric.

"You did what!" Godric gasped, his disbelief freezing him in place.

"I kissed him! Not on the mouth but on the cheek." Harry groaned. Godric opened and closed his mouth, unable to get any words out. "I didn't mean to!" Harry wailed as he dragged a hand through his hair. "I knocked on his door to see if he was awake and then I walked in and he was still sleeping but his covers were pushed down some and they didn't cover his whole back and I couldn't stop staring at him because, Merlin! He looks too damn sexy! It should be illegal to look that good! And the next thing I know I'm at his side and it feels so right, like I'm always supposed to be near him and then I almost told him that I lo- I almost told him something I don't want him to know and he just looked so relaxed and I couldn't not lean down and kiss him and…and…I'm so screwed!" Harry shouted as he began to breathe in harsh pants. He realized he was having a panic attack and looked up at Godric in fear.

"Harry, you need to calm down and take deep breaths. Come on, in and out. There's a good lad. In. Out. Come on, just a few more times. In. Hold it. Out. There you go." Godric coached Harry until he calmed down. He wrapped his arms around the distraught teen and Harry quickly threw his arms around Godric's neck, pressing his face into his chest.

"What do I do, Godric? I..." Harry bit his lip and looked up at Godric. "I think I love him." Harry whispered brokenly.

"Then you should tell him." Godric said softly. Harry shook his head frantically.

"I can't! I can't! Salazar barely even likes me. He tolerates me because you need my help but he couldn't care less about me." Harry sighed sadly. "No. I'll just keep it secret. We'll defeat this demon and I'll go back to my own time and He'll be happy because his home is safe and his family is safe and he won't have to deal with me."

"Harry." Godric sighed. He hated seeing the pained, defeated, look in Harry's eyes.

"No, Godric. Promise me you won't tell him. Promise me!" Harry gripped the tops of Godric's arms tightly, looking pleadingly up at him.

"I promise I won't tell him." Godric whispered and Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He said as he stepped back. "We should get back to the others. They'll be wondering where we are." Harry said and they turned and headed back, Godric looking at Harry contemplatively before he allowed a fleeting smirk to cross his face. 'I will not tell Salazar how you feel, Young One, but you did not say I could not tell the women and they will make sure he knows exactly what it is you feel for him.' Godric nodded, happy with his surprisingly Slytherin plan to tell Rowena and Helga and have them tell Salazar. Harry deserved to be happy and he would make sure that happened.

.

.

.

By the time afternoon rolled around, Harry has successfully avoided any sight of Salazar. He was currently holed up in the library, reading through defensive spell books and writing down the ones he wanted to learn for when they fought the Tumma Sumu.

"What I need is that book on how the other wizards defeated their dark enemies." Harry grumbled as he flipped through another book. He could feel something tugging at his memory and Harry froze as he tried to desperately figure it out. 'I remember mentioning the book to 'Mione and Ron, but why? The Founders! It was something about the Founders.' Harry pushed away from the table and ran to the common room they all shared.

"Rowena!" He shouted as he burst into the room. Rowena was seated with Godric and Salazar, going over the different wards and protective enchantments surrounding Hogwarts. Harry ran up to her and knelt in front of her, placing his hands lightly on her knees.

"When did you say the Tumma Sumu would be here?" He asked breathlessly, ignoring the looks he was getting from Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"The demon will arrive during the winter holidays." She said, brow furrowed in confusion. "Why do you ask?" Harry didn't answer as he though furiously about what he had read.

"I read about this!" He shouted as he remembered the passage he had been telling his friends about before he disappeared. "When I was looking for ways to destroy Voldemort, I found this book on how other powerful wizards had defeated evil wizards or dark creatures and I read something about the Founders and how they had to fight one of the most evil demons known to wizard kind. I didn't remember it because there wasn't much about it there but I was in the library thinking about how useful that book would be now and it just popped into my head!" Harry explained quickly.

"Did it say how we defeated it?" Godric snapped, as he leaned closer to Harry took another moment to think through what he had read before sighing, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he shook his head.

"All it said was that you had to fight one of the most evil demons and that the battle was one of the worst the Wizarding World had ever seen." Harry looked up at them sadly and Salazar narrowed his eyes at him.

"You know more than you are telling us." He accused. Harry paled as he thought about what exactly he wasn't telling them. How was he supposed to tell them that one of them wouldn't make it? Harry shook his head.

"I don't know anything else." Harry mumbled, looking down at the floor. Salazar snorted and Harry glared up at him.

"Gryffindors are horrible liars. What else do you know?" Salazar asked, leaning in close to Harry. Harry's mind went blank as the man he fancied invaded his space and he had to fight not to lean in the rest of the way and place his lips firmly over Salazar's.

"Please don't make me tell you." Harry whispered, looking into Salazar's dark grey eyes. Salazar sat back with a sigh.

"Very well then. Keep your secret, Potter, but if any of us come to harm because you refuse to tell us, I will never forgive you." Slytherin snapped before storming out of the room. Harry sat frozen in his spot as dread filled him.

"He didn't mean it, Harry." Godric was quick to say as he saw the devastated look enter Harry's eyes.

"Yes, he did. He'll hate me and I'll never stand a chance." Harry whispered. He shook his head and forced himself to smile. "No problem. I'll be going back after this anyway."

"Harry-" Rowena placed a hand on his shoulder and he smiled up at her.

"It's fine, Rowena." He cut her off gently. "Did you know I turn eighteen at midnight?" He asked to distract them.

"What? Why did you not tell us this earlier? Now we have so little time to plan! Come Rowena, we must get the elves to prepare a grand feast!" Godric shouted as he dragged Rowena from the room. Harry chuckled as he watched them go and leaned back with a sad sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Godric. I wish I could save you but I can't change fate." Harry whispered softly. He forced himself to think of other things before he started to cry. He couldn't afford for anyone to find out, he'd just have to use all the Slytherin cunning he had and evade any and all questions. He could do this. He had to.

.

.

.

Harry was in his room, looking at the Marauders Map and wishing he was still in his own time with his friends. He sighed and looked up at the clock before groaning. He still had two hours until midnight! What was he going to do for two hours? A knock on his door had him sitting up and scrambling off his bed. He opened the door, expecting Godric, and had to blush when he was met with the firm chest of Salazar.

"Sal! W-what can I do for you?" Harry stuttered as he willed away the redness in his cheeks.

"Can I come in?" Salazar asked, even as he stepped around Harry and closed the door behind him.

"Er…did you need something?" Harry asked, twisting the bottom of his shirt nervously in his hands. Salazar reached out and grabbed his hands gently.

"Do not do that. You will ruin your shirt." He said softly.

"O-okay." Harry whispered.

"I need to talk to you about what happened this morning." Harry stiffened and looked anywhere but at the man in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. This morning I heard you. You said, 'If only you knew. If only you could see how much I-' what did you mean? What do I need to know?"

"Nothing! I didn't say any of that!" Harry hissed as he tried to tug his hands out of Salazar's grip.

"You kissed me." Salazar said and Harry froze, staring up at him with wide, frightful eyes. "I felt your lips, even though it was soft. Harry, just tell me what you want me to know." Salazar whispered.

"I…I-er…" Harry was absolutely mortified and it came as a great relief when Godric came bounding into the room. Salazar immediately released his hands and took a step away from him. Harry had to mentally slap himself when his heart clenched painfully at the thought that the cunning older man didn't want to be seen with him.

"Harry come out into the common room! We have a surprise for you!" Godric exclaimed happily, pushing Harry out in front of him. He waited a moment before turning to Salazar. "Do not hurt him Salazar or I swear to Merlin, I will kill you." Godric warned, his face serious and his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Cease your pathetic threats, Godric, and let us get to the party." Salazar snapped, waving a hand dismissively. Godric stared at him for a second longer before nodding and leading the way to the common room where Harry's surprise party was set up.

.

.

.

Harry laughed loudly at a story Godric was telling him, leaning comfortably against Helena. Godric stood in front of him waving his arms as he retold stories about his childhood. Helga pushed more food in his hands and he groaned.

"Helga! I can't eat anymore!" Harry whined as he tried to put the food down. Rowena caught his wrist and he looked over at her.

"You are far too skinny. I do not know what they feed you at Hogwarts in the future but it is obviously not enough. Eat it." Rowena ordered.

"Hogwarts feeds us just fine." Harry grumbled as he took a bite out of the brownie Helga had all but thrown at him. "It's my muggle family that's the reason I'm so skinny."

"What do you mean?" Godric asked. Harry hesitated and shook his head.

"I don't want to ruin the party with talk about my less than satisfying childhood." Harry said.

"Harry, you never talk about yourself. How are we supposed to get to know you when you never talk about your life?" Rowena said.

"I would very much like to learn more about you, Harry." Salazar said softly. Harry stared at him and, with a blush, nodded.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Just…don't freak out about it. I'm over it now and I never have to go back." Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"When my parents died, Headmaster Dumbledore left me on the doorstep of her sister's house. My aunt Petunia…hated my mum and she hated anything that had to do with magic. They never wanted me, told me so enough times, and they kept me in the cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of my life."

There was an instant reaction. Godric growled angrily, Helga and Rowena gasped loudly and Salazar went completely still, his eyes burning with fury.

"They…well, essentially I was their house-elf. I had to cook and clean, do all the chores around the house and in the garden. They barely fed me, sometimes locking me in my cupboard for days without food." Harry stared into the fire as he reflected on how he had been treated. It wasn't the best childhood but he had survived.

"Did they ever…touch you?" Helga whispered fearfully. Harry hesitated. His uncle had beaten him loads of times, often leaving Harry bleeding and unconscious with broken bones and bruises.

"It…I wasn't…I survived it, Helga." He said evading the question.

"**Answer. Her."** Salazar hissed at him, slipping into parsletoungue in his rage. Harry turned to him in surprise.

**"No! It doesn't matter anymore!" **Harry hissed back.

**"It matters to me! Did those disgusting muggles ever beat you?"** Salazar demanded.

**"Yes! Is that what you want to here? My uncle and cousin beat me almost every day! But it doesn't matter because I never have to go back to them again. They can't ever hurt me again."** Harry trailed off into a whisper as he looked up at Salazar who looked frighteningly enraged.

**"I will kill them for daring to hurt you like that."** Salazar hissed calmly.

"You won't be able to, you would have to travel to my time and I wouldn't tell you where they live anyway." Harry said stubbornly in English. The other Founders watched them silently until Rowena cleared her throat.

"What was that hissing fit about?" She asked. Harry and Salazar stared at each other before Harry answered her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said. "Aren't I supposed to get presents on my birthday?" He asked as a distraction.

"It is not your birthday yet so you cannot have them." Helga teased. Harry groaned and looked at the clock before perking up.

"That's fine. I've only got two minutes left anyway!" He said happily. Godric jumped up and handed everyone a glass of wine.

"I propose a toast!" He declared. Everyone laughed and held their glasses up.

"To Harry Potter! The only person I have ever met who has attributes of all four houses." Godric said.

"To Harry Potter! " Rowena said, smiling at him.

"To Harry Potter!" Helga laughed happily.

"To you, Harry." Salazar said, eyes locking with Harry's as the clock struck twelve. A searing pain slammed into Harry and, as if in slow motion, his glass slid from his hand and shattered on the floor as he opened his mouth and gave an inhuman scream of agony. He collapsed to the ground as powerful magic, too much for him to handle, slammed into his body. Salazar was at his side in an instant, trying to stop him from thrashing around and causing himself more harm.

"Harry! Harry what is wrong?" Godric asked as Rowena pulled her wand and ran a scan over his body and Helga cradled his head in her lap, tears slipping down his face.

"I do not know! I can find nothing wrong that we can fix!" Rowena shouted angrily, cringing at the agonized screams still coming from Harry.

"What are you saying? That we just have to wait this out?" Salazar snapped. Rowena nodded sadly and with a snarl Salazar turned away from her. The Founders gathered around Harry prepared to help him as soon as his inheritance ended.

.

.

.

It was an hour later and Harry's broken sobs and whimpers of pain finally quieted. Salazar was looking over him immediately and noticed a few differences. Harry's hair was longer, his ears were pointed at the tips and he was pale, his lovely golden tan gone. He looked to be slightly shorter and his face had changed. He now had full pouty lips, a heart shaped face and a slim nose. Salazar thought he might be the most beautiful person he had ever had the fortune to meet.

"Ngh." Harry whimpered as he turned his head slightly, eyes fluttering.

"He is waking!" Salazar breathed, taking a pillow off the couch beside him and throwing it at Godric to wake him up. "He is waking up!" Harry cracked one eye open before slamming it shut again.

"Harry? Are you in pain? What do you need?" Rowena asked as she knelt at his side.

"Head hurts." He mumbled. Salazar accio'd a pain relieving potion and held the vial to his lips. Harry drank it immediately and sighed in relief as the pain in his head subsided. Slowly he opened his eyes and Godric helped him sit up.

"What happened?" He groaned.

"Your inheritance was more intense than any of us expected; it looks like you have a creature inheritance." Salazar answered. Harry turned to look at him and Salazar gasped when his eyes met Harry's emerald ones and something inside him seemed to fall into place, filling a hole he had never known was there. He felt his soul rejoicing and wondered how he had been able to function all his life without knowing how incomplete he was, how he had been able to live with only half of his soul.

Harry stared at him. It was like his very soul was trying to drag him closer to Salazar until he was wrapped safely in his arms. 'Mine.' A voice whispered inside him and he knew it was right.

"W-what? I don't…what happened to me? What am I?" Harry asked without looking away from Salazar. Godric laid a hand on his shoulder and Salazar leant over and immediately slapped it away, hissing in warning.

"Do not touch him." He snapped, moving closer to Harry.

"Why? What is wrong with you?" Godric snapped back as he defiantly placed an arm around Harry's waist. Salazar grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him closer, pressing him tightly to his chest.

"He is mine, Godric. Touch him again and I will chop off your hand." Salazar threatened.

"What do you mean yours?" Rowena asked, sharing a delighted pointed look with Helga.

"I do not know." He murmured as he looked down at the teen that was nuzzling his neck softly. Salazar had never felt anything like this before and the whole situation was starting to unnerve him. He pushed Harry away from him and stood up gracefully from the floor.

"Salazar?" Harry reached out for him and Salazar backed away from him.

"I need to be alone. Do not bother me." He spit out before stalking into his room and slamming the door behind him. An icy coldness swept through Harry at the loud bang and he took a deep, shaky breath, trying to force down the feelings of rejection. Godric tried to wrap a comforting arm around him but Harry shifted away.

"Don't touch me! No one can touch me!" He snapped glaring at the three adults looking over him worriedly.

"Calm yourself, Young One. We will not touch you." Helga soothed him as she handed him a glass of water.

"Do you know what creature inheritance you have received?" Rowena asked gently as she settled down near Harry. Harry shook his head sadly.

"My father was a pureblood wizard and my mother was Muggle-born; nobody ever said anything about them having magical creature blood." Harry finally tore his eyes away from Salazar's emerald green door to look at Godric. "He hates me." He whispered brokenly.

"No! Harry you cannot think like that. I am sure he is just confused and needs some time to come to terms with things." Godric had to visibly restrain himself from touching Harry as the teen looked up at him with watery green eyes. Harry shook his head.

"He won't want me. Slytherins are all about purebloods and their supremacy to others. I'm just a half-blood creature. He'll find me disgusting." Harry sobbed. Helga leaned forwards and locked eyes with him.

"I do not ever want to hear you say something like that again. How did you feel when you first woke up?" She asked him.

"Like I'd been run over by a pack of hippogriffs and then beaten by a bludger." He sighed, wiping the tears from his face.

"And what about when you first looked at us?" Rowena interceded.

"When I saw you three I felt…" Harry blushed slightly and looked away from them. "I was disappointed; you weren't what I wanted, what I needed. And when Godric touched me it was so wrong. I wanted to snap at him. He isn't allowed to touch me without permission." Harry snapped, glaring up at Gryffindor.

"Permission from whom?" Godric asked.

"My mate." Harry answered immediately and then blinked in confusion.

"What about Salazar? He touched you." Helga pointed out.

"He's allowed to. Only him. No one else can touch me, just him." Harry whispered.

"Why is that, Harry?" Rowena asked gently.

"Because I am his." Harry answered dazedly. "He can do whatever he wants with me because I belong to him."

"No, you do not. You are your own person, Harry. You do not belong to anyone." Godric growled. Harry glared at him.

"I belong to my mate and he belongs to me!" Harry snapped and then froze in surprise. He looked over to Rowena in confusion and fear. "W-what does that mean? Why am I saying things like this?" He asked.

"It is in your instincts. Remember when you were talking to Helga about how Salazar hurt you and how you felt about him?" She asked, Harry nodded slowly and Rowena continued. "Well we came to the conclusion that you would be receiving some type of creature inheritance and that you would be submissive. We figured that Salazar would be your dominant because of how you felt and how you both acted."

"And it never occurred to you to tell me this? To give me some warning, some time to prepare myself for the change? I could have done research, could have found out what I was!" Harry shouted glaring at the woman and even Godric seemed shocked.

"It did cross our minds to tell you but we needed you focused on the demon. We could not allow you to become distracted." Rowena said. Harry narrowed his eyes in fury and disgust.

"So you kept important information from me, information that I needed to know, for your own selfish reasons. I trusted you! How could you keep something like that from me? If I had known, we could have prepared and it might not have been as painful! How could you? Especially you, Helga." Harry shook his head when the witches opened their mouths to speak. "I'm going to bed. I don't want to talk to either of you for a few days. Just…stay away from me." Harry sighed before retreating into his room. He stopped and looked at Salazar's bed.

.

.

.

"Salazar? Are you awake?" Harry asked. He got no answer, even though he saw Salazar's shoulders stiffen, evidence that he wasn't truly sleeping.

"Please. Please, Sal, I need you right now. Please don't shut me out." Harry sobbed brokenly. When he still received no answer Harry turned and ran into his room closing, locking, and warding the door behind him. He collapsed onto his bed and let the tears flow as he sobbed out his frustration, anger, hurt and pain until he finally cried himself into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Helga, Rowena and Godric watched sadly as Harry stormed from the common room, slamming the dark green door behind him.

"I thought you two were better than this, especially you, Helga." Godric said coolly. "How could you hide his inheritance from him? You know how dangerous they can be!"

"We sincerely thought we were acting with good intentions, it was for the best." Rowena whispered.

"The best for whom? Certainly not for Harry!" He snapped angrily. "You did what you thought was best for yourselves without any disregard to how it would affect him." Helga flinched at his disgusted glare and looked up at the irate wizard with large, wet eyes.

"We know we did wrong, Godric, and we will strive to make up for it." Helga swore. Godric stared hard at the two witches before collapsing onto a couch, rubbing his temples to stave off a headache.

"So about Harry knowing how to speak parsletoungue…" He began. Rowena nodded.

"I have a theory about that. I was thinking about it whilst Harry was undergoing his transformation. The ability to speak the language of the snakes is a rare one. I believe that Harry's creature inheritance gives him some of the same abilities of his mate. Along with the parsletoungue he might be better at occlumency and legillemency and he might be more inclined to use the dark arts spells more than the light spells." Rowena said.

"I think it would be better to ask Harry directly how he can speak the snake language because the ability did not appear after his inheritance he spoke the language before the stroke of midnight. And I do not want him anymore furious than he is at the moment." Helga suggested. Godric nodded in agreement and stood up.

"I am disappointed in the both of you. Harry trusted you with his private thoughts and problems and you betrayed that trust. He already has to put up with Salazar being a constant bastard he did not need you starting in on him too. I expect you to fix the mess you made, even if you have to resort to crawling in your hands and knees and begging him for forgiveness." Godric spoke softly, his expression deadly serious. He turned from the two witches and entered his bedroom through a maroon door. 'I will have to try even harder to prove to Harry that there are some adults that he can trust and that I am one of them.'

.

.

.

When Harry woke up the next morning the first thing he felt was a grief so heartbreaking that tears began to stream down his cheeks almost at once, but the grief quickly gave way to anger and resentment. 'How could he? How could my dominant just leave me like that? He pushed me away like I was a disgusting piece of garbage! He's supposed to protect and love me! How could he!?' Harry leapt out of bed and stalked around his room, twirling his wand in his hand as he tried to control his anger. He gave up with an irritated sigh.

"Muffliato." He murmured, encasing his room in a silencing charm so he would not alert the others. As soon as the charm was up he whirled towards his bed. "Sectumsempra!" He snarled and watched as the blanket, pillows and sheets were torn to shreds. "Reducto!" The bed collapsed into a pile of dust and Harry turned to his wardrobe. He opened the doors with a flick of his wand. "Lacero!" he growled and his clothes were sliced into ribbons. Bombarda Maxima!" The wardrobe exploded splinters of wood cutting Harry as they flew past. Harry threw his wand down, tired of casting spells, and picked up his desk chair, throwing it across the room where it slammed into a walled and broke apart. He flipped the desk over before attacking it with his hands and feet, tearing off a le and kicking a hole through the middle. Once he had demolished the desk he snatched his wand off the floor and gripped in tightly in a bloody fist. "Incendio." He said softly, setting everything on fire, extremely thankful that he had though to put various protection charms on his cloak and map when he, Ron and Hermione had gone to hunt horcruxes.

Harry canceled the fire spell, dug his cloak and map out of a pile of ashes, and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders. He stepped up to the door that led to Salazar's room and tried to tell himself that he didn't care that Slytherin didn't want him, he didn't care about that sharp pain that lanced through him at the thought of facing him. He didn't care. He didn't.

Harry opened the door slowly and walked silently across the room opening the emerald door and slipping out without being detected. He left the combined rooms at a run, going to a place where he knew he could be alone without the fear of being found, the room of requirement. Nobody would be able to reach him in there. Not that they would actually look for him. It was painfully obvious that they would harden his heart and work on defeating this demon and then he would go back home and they wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. And Harry didn't care that Salazar would not miss him or worry about him or want him to stay. He didn't.

"I don't." He whispered to himself as he slipped into the room of requirement.

.

.

.

Smooth golden skin was soft under his hand. A loud moan from underneath him as he trailed his fingers slowly down unblemished flesh had him groaning in response.

"Salazar." His name had never sounded so good coming from someone else's mouth before. Salazar groaned as he rocked against the smaller body beneath him. Pleasure built up into an all-powerful crescendo. He was so close, just a little more-Salazar woke suddenly, gasping for air and covered in sticky wetness.

"Harry." He moaned out, remembering the touch and taste of the younger male in his dream. He waved his hand over himself and the sweat and come disappeared from his body, bed and clothes. Salazar sighed heavily as he thought about the strange situation he had somehow stumbled into. 'Why now? I have never felt the loss of a missing mate or the pull to search for one. The elves and their mates usually find each other a year or two after they gain their inheritance and I am nearly twenty-three!' Salazar didn't understand how this could have possibly happened and now he was fighting off the guilt that was trying to choke him to death. He had been so confused last night that he had not once paused to think of how it must have been for Potter. He remembered clearly how it had felt to have the boy wrapped safely in his arms, it had felt right, like nothing could ever harm them as long as he had the teen at his side. And then he had pushed the young elf away and abandoned him to deal with things alone and he had ignored the boy when he had asked desperately for comfort, causing the elf to burst into miserable tears and escape into his room.

Salazar knew all about elves and their mates, having studied about them when a few of the students gained their inheritances and found their mates. He knew he was being a right arse, but he had needed time to come to terms with this monumental change. With a sigh Salazar got out of bed and mad his way to the shower connected to his room. He turned the hot water on before he stripped out of yesterday's clothes. He braced his hands on the shower wall and bowed his head, letting the water splash down onto his hair before rolling down the rest of his body. His thoughts wandered back to his dream and he found himself thinking about what Harry would like when he got out of the shower. He imagined the way the water would slide down his beautiful tan skin to gather in the hollow of his throat where Salazar could easily dip down and lick- Salazar quickly turned the hot water off and turned the cold water on. He couldn't indulge in such fantasies, especially since he was sure that there had been a mistake. He couldn't be the mate of an elf who had been born centuries after his time. It didn't make any sense!

Once finished with his shower Salazar dried off, wrapped his towel around his waist and headed to his wardrobe. He put on his pants, a pair of black slacks and a green sweater that reminded him of Harry's emerald eyes. He frowned at himself in the mirror before he pulled the sweater off and put on a midnight-blue button down shirt on instead. Unable to delay this moment any farther, Salazar walked over to the door that led to his guest room and knocked sharply.

"Potter? Potter, are you up?" He paused, waiting for a response. "Potter, get up! We need to talk about your inheritance and what happened last night!" After a minute of waiting there was still no answer and Salazar was getting irritated and impatient. With a sneer he opened the door and walked right in.

"Potter, you came to me last night wanting to talk so quit being a spoiled prat and-" Salazar broke off in silent horror, his scowl melting into fear. The room was completely destroyed! The bed sheets, blanket and the clothes from the wardrobe were thrown in scattered ribbons across the room. The wardrobe looked to have been blown up, the bed was a pile of ash, a chair lay in broken pieces underneath a large hole in the wall and the desk was scorched and in multiple pieces.

"Harry!" Salazar stumbled farther into the room, fear and worry clouding his mind. He took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down so he could sift through the debris in search for the young man. "Harry! Are you alright?" He called out, hoping the teen was not horribly injured as he used his wand to levitate and vanish the broken pieces of furniture. After a few minutes it became clear that the teen was not in the room and he quickly made his way to the common room.

"Harry!" He shouted, the fear escalating into panic. 'What if he had been kidnapped? What if he had sneaked away in the middle of the night and returned to his own time?' Salazar felt his heart clench painfully at the thought so he shoved it to the back of his mind. "Godric!" He snapped as he slammed the maroon door open and raced to Gryffindor's side. He shook him violently until he sat up and glared.

"What are you doing, Slytherin?" He snapped tiredly. "Why are you in my room? Do you think I want to talk to you after what you did to Harry last night you-"

"Harry is missing! I went to go talk to him and found his room destroyed. He wasn't in there and I can't find him anywhere!" Salazar distantly realized that he was acting most un-Slytherin but he couldn't find it in himself to care, not when his mate was missing. 'So he is your mate now? Are you sure you will not change your mind as soon as he is found?' A voice that sounded disturbingly like Helga whispered in his mind.

"What?" Godric shouted as he jumped out of bed. He didn't bother changing out of his night-clothes before he ran to Harry's room to see the destruction for himself. "Damn it! Where could he have gone?" Godric asked as he reappeared in the common room.

"If I knew, Godric, then all of this panic would be unnecessary, would it not?" Salazar said coolly as he tried to get his raging emotions under control.

"You do not even care that he is missing and most likely injured, do you? You are probably happy that he is gone, overjoyed that he is not here to bother you anymore." Godric snapped, glaring at the indifferent looking man. He backed up a step when a black wand was suddenly thrust into his face. He looked from the wand to Salazar and paled slightly at the furious expression.

"How dare you-you have no idea…Do not ever talk about him like that again. You think I am happy that my elf is missing? You think I am overjoyed that he could be injured and bleeding to death while I have no clue as to where he is?" Salazar hissed, shaking with rage and fear. "It is obvious that you will be unable to assist me in finding him and I am sorry that I thought you would be of any use. If you would excuse me I have a mate to find." Salazar swept out of the joint rooms and made his way to every room or place in the castle that he knew Harry liked to go wishing desperately that he would find his elf soon, complete safe and unharmed.

.

.

.

Godric groaned in frustration as Salazar stalked out of the room in barely restrained fury. He knew he his words had been uncalled for but he was still so angry at Salazar for how he had treated his young Gryffindor that he couldn't resist making the man feel even worse than he obviously did. With his guilt urging him on he woke Rowena and Helga and told them about Harry's disappearance and showed them his room. They readily agreed to help him search for the missing wizard and they split up to look in different parts of the castle.

Godric made his way to the quidittich pitch, a place he knew Harry liked to go to calm himself and think of whatever it was that was worrying him at the moment. He looked under the bleachers when he could not see him in the sky or sitting alone in the stands. With a sigh he left the pitch and made his way to the kitchens, a place he knew Harry loved to go to so he could talk and cook with the house-elves, even though they told him multiple times that he was not supposed to cook because he was a wizard and they were the house-elves.

"Has Harry been in here at all today?" He asked the first elf he saw upon entering through the portrait.

"No, Master Lion, Sir." The elf squeaked. "Is Master Harry Potter being wanting this elf? Is he being hungry?" the elf asked. Godric shook his head.

"He is missing and we are looking for him. If he comes in here I want you to send an elf to all four of us. I also want you to send some elves to search for him. The more people searching the better." Godric ordered.

"Misty be gathering some elveses to search for Master Harry Potter. Master Harry Potter is always being good to lowly elveses and talking tos elveses so very nicely." Misty said with conviction before she started to gather a group of twelve elves to search for Harry.

"If any of you find him I want you to immediately tell Salazar where he is. They are mates and Salazar is very worried about him." Godric said. The elves nodded their understanding before popping away all over the castle. Godric left the kitchen and walked down the corridor looking in every room as he tried to think of a place where Harry would go to be alone. Godric was going to check the Great Hall when he recalled Harry telling them about a room that appeared as whatever it was you need it to be. If Harry needed a place to hide then certainly the room could give him one! Godric ran off, remembering that Harry had said it was on the seventh floor. He would find the teen, scold him for worrying everyone half to death and then give him a bone-crushing hug and some chocolate cake, because chocolate makes everything better.

.

.

.

Rowena walked swiftly to the library and summoned all the books she knew had tracking charms in them. She flipped through them quickly, compiling a list of the most effective spells. Once she had her long list of spells she began casting them, one right after the other, growing more distressed when they continued to show no results.

"Invenire Harry Potter!" Nothing. "Supervenio Harry Potter!" Still nothing! She had cast over thirty tracking spells already and none of them had worked. She was starting to fear the worst, if the spells did not work then Harry had either returned to his own time, was no longer alive or was in a heavily warded area. Praying it was the last she cast the strongest tracking charm on the list. "Locant praeda fugacior Harry Potter!" It worked! With a cry of relief Rowena headed to where the spell had told her Harry was at, the seventh floor.

.

.

.

Helga flitted from room to room, looking desperately for Harry. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of him all alone, possibly hurt and with no one there to comfort him because Salazar had pushed him away and Rowena and she had betrayed his trust. It was entirely likely that he would not trust Godric to not hurt him either. A few tears slid down her cheeks, her heart aching with fierce guilt and sadness. She just wanted to find Harry! If she found him safe and unharmed she swore to merlin she would never betray his trust again, no matter what happened. She found herself on the seventh floor and was at a loss of where to search for next. She paced up and down the corridor she was in three times wishing she knew where Harry was. On her third cycle the wall began to shift and change. She stared at it in complete bafflement as a wooden door appeared out of nowhere. Helga looked up and down the corridor, searching for someone or something that could have made the door appear and seeing no one she hesitantly stepped forward and reached out for the handle.

.

.

.

Salazar was waiting impatiently for the staircase he was on to stop moving and stepped quickly off when it stopped at the seventh floor. He froze when he saw Helga looking in confused surprise at a door in the wall.

"Helga? What are you doing here?" Salazar asked and raised an eyebrow when the witch jumped and screamed. Helga turned quickly towards him and sighed loudly in relief, placing a hand over her heart.

"Salazar! You startled me!" Helga breathed as she stepped towards him. "Godric told us Harry was missing so we are all helping you search for him. This door was not here before, it just appeared while I was pacing and I was about to see what was inside." Helga explained as they both turned to look at the wooden door.

"It appeared out of nowhere? Are you sure you just did not notice it before?" Salazar asked as he pulled his wands and began to cast detection spells on the door. "It is not cursed."

"I am sure. Shall we check it out together then?" She asked hopefully. Salazar nodded and reached out to open the door when the sound of running footsteps reached them. Salazar turned hooping it was Harry and disappointment lanced through him when he realized it was Godric before turning into cold fury.

"Helga! Salazar!" Godric shouted as he ran up to them, panting harshly.

"What are you doing? Why are you here?" Salazar hissed coolly, eyes narrowed at the slightly older wizard.

"I am sorry about what I said earlier when you asked me for help. I should not have said what I did. I know you were not happy or overjoyed at Harry's disappearance and I had no right to even suggest such a thing. I asked Rowena and Helga to help me help you search for him. I also enlisted some house-elves and then I remembered about something Harry told me, about a room that appeared when you needed it and could be whatever you wanted so I ran up here to look for it. Is this it?" Godric asked turning to look at the wooden door.

"I do not know. We have not looked inside yet." Salazar said turning back to the door.

"Why not? Is it cursed? Did you check? If not I would be happy to-"

"I am not an incompetent wizard, Gryffindor! I know to check the door for curses or hexes and I have already done so, so if you will please shut your mouth I would very much like to look inside!" Salazar snapped, glaring at Godric before turning to grasp the doorknob.

"Oh, fantastic! You are all here!" Rowena's voice caused them all to turn as she hurried towards them.

"For the love of Merlin!" Salazar snarled in frustration tired of the interruptions. He yanked the door open and stepped quickly inside before anyone could stop him with more useless talking. "Harry!" He breathed when he saw the dark haired teen curled up on a comfy looking chair in front of a warm fire with a soft, green blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. His mate was safe!

.

.

.

Harry slowly turned his head when he heard the sound of the door opening and multiple voices talking. Salazar was in the lead followed closely by Helga, Godric and Rowena. Harry turned away quickly so they could not see the tear tracks staining his face or the desolation in his eyes. He didn't want to see any of them right now. Except maybe Godric, he hadn't hurt him. 'Not yet he hasn't but who's to say he won't if given the chance?' A voice hissed in his head. Harry shook his head to dispel the malicious voice.

"Harry? Are you okay? Will you look at me?" Salazar asked as he stepped closer. Harry kept staring into the fire.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?" He asked tonelessly.

"I remembered you told me about this room and where it was." Godric said.

"It appeared while I was pacing up and down the corridor." Helga whispered.

"I used a powerful tracking charm that told me what floor you were on." Rowena supplied.

"I felt a pull, the longer you were gone the stronger it became and I followed it here." Salazar said. "Soul mates are not supposed to be so far apart so soon after finding each other." Harry turned cold emerald eyes onto the older wizard.

"Mates now, are we?" He asked harshly. "After you push me away and ignore my plea for help and comfort by feigning sleep? Oh yes, I knew you were awake, Dominant." Harry hissed sarcastically at Salazar's surprised look.

"I never thought this would happen to me and I needed time to think about how this was going to change and affect me." Salazar said.

"Oh! Well then, that makes complete sense! Never mind the fact that I didn't even know I was going to obtain a creature inheritance or what kind it would be! Let's just all forget about how I'm not even supposed to be in this time. You just didn't know it would happen." Harry nodded sarcastically.

"You do not understand-" Harry glared at Salazar.

"What did you say?" He asked slowly. "Did you just tell me that I didn't understand? Stroke of genius, that is. Of course I don't understand why my dominant pushed me away like some disgusting piece of trash and completely ignored my need for comfort." Harry gestured over to a pile of books next to his chair. "I've been reading about elven inheritances. Did you know that all Elves, except house-elves, require a mate and are very hands-on creatures. We're sexual by nature because elves need the touch of their mate to help ground them and control their tempers and their magic."

"Harry, could we please explain ourselves to you? Will you give us that chance without interruption?" Rowena asked stepping forward until she stood beside Salazar.

"What part of this conversation gave you the idea that you were welcome to intrude? Oh, that's right, there wasn't. So why are you talking to me?" Harry asked coldly. A stunned silence filled the room before Helga burst into silent tears. Rowena looked on the verge of crying and Godric just appeared shocked.

"Harry, that was uncalled for." Godric reprimanded softly as he planted himself between Harry and the other founders.

"Godric." Harry said stiffly, trying desperately to crush the urge to lean into the older wizard for comfort. Godric shook his head.

"I am not your enemy, Harry. I told you I would not hurt you and I will not but that was unnecessarily cruel." Godric said.

"They hurt me, Godric. You know what my life has been like, I told you about my aunt and uncle and Voldemort and fourth year with Ron. You know how hard it for me to trust anyone anymore." Harry whispered brokenly.

"I know, Young Lion." Godric whispered back just as softly as he stepped closer.

"I trusted them. I love him. They betrayed me and you will soon and I…I've lost so much in that war Godric. I'm already damaged and contrary to popular belief I do have a breaking point."

"I know, Harry." Godric said as he wrapped an arm around the distraught teen. "I also know why Salazar did what he did. I do not approve but I can understand and I think that you should hear him out. He is your mate and you need him. Just give him another chance." Godric said softly. Harry nodded into Godric's chest and the older wizard pulled away. "Good. We will give you some privacy. Come find us in the common room when you are done." Godric said as he dragged Helga and Rowena from the room, closing the door softly behind him. Harry watched the door melt back into the wall before taking a deep breath and turning towards Salazar.

.

.

.

Salazar let his eyes wander over Harry, looking for any sign of injury and sighing mentally in relief when he found none. He wished for a chair across from Harry and a dark blue one appeared.

"Let us sit down and I will try to explain my deplorable behavior." Salazar said motioning for Harry to sit. When they were both comfortable Salazar began to explain.

"My parents died when I was very young, nearly five. It was already clear that I would be a very powerful wizard, even at that young age and people tried to take advantage of their deaths to adopt me for their own personal agendas. I do not like to be used so I learned quickly how to take care of myself. I practiced for long periods until I could control my magic. I became very adept at wandless and wordless magic because I had no other way to care for myself. I never interacted with people unless I absolutely had to and there was no other way to get what I wanted. I was extremely paranoid and did not trust anyone. People tried to kidnap me or cast spells on me, spike my food and drinks, anything they could to get control of my magic so out of necessity I hardened my heart. I retaliated in ways that made people think twice about harming me. I studied the Dark Arts to better protect myself at first but after a while I began to seriously enjoy it. I was seven when I found out I could talk to snakes and I used that skill to my advantage. With my growing skill in Dark Arts, my powerful magic, and my ability people learned to leave me alone.

It was not until I was fifteen that I met Godric, Rowena and Helga. They had heard of my power and had come to talk to me about starting Hogwarts. Godric came first, just knocked on my door and introduced himself in his sickeningly boisterous way. I hexed him and slammed the door closed in his face." Salazar chuckled at the mirror and even Harry cracked a smile.

"A week later Rowena showed up at my door. I did not hex her but I did not let her in either. She told me that they had heard about how powerful I was and had a proposition for me. She told me about Hogwarts and why they thought I would be able to help them. I refused, telling her that I did not wish to help them with their pathetic plan to teach disgusting children. I said that if they could not find the ambition to learn themselves that they did not deserve to learn at all and then I slammed the door in her face." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You were quite the bastard back then too, weren't you?" Harry asked snidely, but he couldn't stop the small smile that curled his lips. Salazar just smirked at him and Harry laughed softly.

"Helga was next and as soon as I opened the door she slapped me, hard. I remember being so surprised that I just stared at her while she ranted on about treating people with more respect and why did I not want to help children learn how to better control their magic and what would go was all my power if I did not help others. After she calmed down and stopped yelling she hugged me." Salazar laughed at the incredulous look on his elf's face. "She said that she knew I had been forced to act coldly towards everyone and for very good reason. She said that it was horrible for such a young boy to have to grow up without parents and that it was disgusting the way everyone tried to take advantage of me. Helga told me that I had been alone for a long time but that I did not have to be anymore. They would be each other's family now." Salazar smiled fondly as he thought of the emotional witch.

"I agreed to go back with her and really listened to what they had to say and after months of refusing I finally said yes. It took me three years to really trust that they weren't using me and five to believe that they really did love me like family." Salazar looked deeply into wide emerald eyes and self-depreciating smile.

"I never thought, growing up that I would ever be involved romantically with anyone, male or female. I was never attracted to anyone and I do not-did not believe love like that truly existed, not for me at least. Last night your inheritance shattered a lot of beliefs I had about myself and I was too overwhelmed to think rationally. I never thought I would fall in love or that I would have a mate. I never once thought that I would be so lucky. I was…afraid," Salazar forced the word out, "that this was a mistake or a…a trick but I know differently know. I am so very sorry that I hurt you, Harry." Salazar whispered as he reached out a hand to touch Harry's cheek gently. "It was never my intention and I swear that I will not willingly or knowingly do so again. I would like to try being your dominant if you would still have me."

Harry stared at him and Salazar grew worried the longer he went without speaking. A couch suddenly appeared next to their chairs and Salazar looked at it curiously. He turned back to Harry when the teen stood and held a hand out to him without speaking. Salazar took it quickly and let Harry pull him over to the couch. The younger wizard pushed him down onto the comfortable couch before sitting down next to him and curling into his side. Salazar automatically wrapped his arms around the slighter wizard's waist and pulled him closer.

"If you ever hurt me like this again I will castrate you." Harry mumbled. Salazar snickered softly and tightened his hold on his little elf.

"Thank you for giving me another chance." Salazar said softly.

"Hmm." Harry hummed and yawned widely. Salazar shifted them so he was lying on the couch with his elf draped comfortably over him.

"Sleep, little elf." Salazar whispered in Harry's ear. "The others can wait a few more hours." Harry nodded, yawned again and snuggled closer to Salazar before drifting off to sleep. Salazar watched him for a few minutes before he dropped a kiss onto Harry's tousled hair and followed his mate into Morpheus' domain.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Harry woke in a complete feeling of bliss. He was warm, warmer than he had ever been in his life, and comfortable and he felt so protected. Harry slowly opened his eyes and gasped when he came face to face with perfection. Harry could only stare, eyes roving over every feature, taking in the handsome being before him.

"Had a good, long look? Do you not wish to stare anymore?" Salazar snickered at him and Harry huffed and looked away.

"Don't laugh at me. 'S not nice. " He grumbled as he pushed against Salazar's chest in an attempt to escape the arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "Do you mind letting go of me?"

"Yes, actually, I do mind. We need to talk Harry." Salazar said looking down at him. "We have to discuss how we are going to handle this and what we hope to get out of this bonding."

"Well that's easy." Harry said with a shrug as he gave in halfway to his desire and traced patterns on his dominant' chest with his fingers. "I want what I never truly had. I want a family who loves me and doesn't think I'm a waste of life or a burden. I want a partner who loves me for me, weird quirks and all, not just because I'm Harry-Sodding-Potter. I just want to be truly happy." Harry whispered. A hand under his chin gently lifted his face until he was looking into blazing silver eyes.

"If that is what you want then you shall have it. I cannot express how truly sorry I am for my behavior, not just last night but since you have arrived here. I have treated you dismally and I truthfully do not deserve your forgiveness or your love but I will gladly take it because I am selfish and I can admit, at least to you and myself, that I want to…love you. I want to protect you and give you everything you want and have a family with you. Part of that is the bond, we are mates and the bond is one way to help us obtain that kind of life." Salazar said as he ran his fingers gently down Harry's cheek and down the side of his neck before embedding them into his thick black hair. Harry shivered, blushing slightly.

"But?" He asked hesitantly.

"But most of me wishes to give you that because I am aware of how terrible life is without it. I told you my story earlier. You know how it was for me. I was not abused as you were but I was alone and I do not wish to be any longer. Together we can ensure that we are never alone again." Salazar said softly with conviction. Harry smiled brightly up at his dominant before wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

"Thank you, Dominant." He breathed into his neck, delighting in the shiver that he caused. Slyly Harry pressed his body firmly against Salazar's. He pressed light kisses to the chest before him, his hands wandering idly. The sharp intake of breath from above him made him smirk as he sucked lightly on a nipple through the cloth of Salazar's shirt. He released it from his mouth with a breathy moan, a small damp patch the only evidence of his actions.

"Sal." He whimpered, rolling his hips gently. Strong arms tightened around him, restricting his movement.

"Harry." Salazar's voice was cool and demanding. "I suggest you stop moving right now." He warned. Harry allowed his eyes to well up with tears as he looked up into heated gray eyes.

"I'm sorry! I-I just t-thought that you w-would want to s-seal the b-bond." Harry gasped out as he let the tears stream down his face. "I understand i-if you d-don't w-want me like t-that."

"No! That is not what I meant, Little Elf." Salazar said with a small shake of his head.

"It's o-okay, r-really. I g-get it." Harry said as he wiped his face. He slowly started to stand from his place in Slytherin's lap. He had taken one step before he was yanked back down.

"Sal-" Harry suddenly found himself unable to finish his sentence as his lips were otherwise occupied. Salazar kissed him almost desperately, one hand tangled tightly in Harry's hair and the other wrapped around his waist to press him closer. Harry groaned and quickly wrapped his arms around Salazar's neck, holding him close.

"Those were fake tears." Salazar gasped in between kisses.

"Yep." Harry breathed, voice hitching as Salazar bit down harshly on his neck.

"You were acting." He growled as he slid his hands under Harry's shirt, stroking the skin on his back reverently.

"Are you gonna punish me for it?" Harry asked in a low sultry voice as he wiggled his bum against the hard length he could feel pressing into his arse.

"Yes." Salazar hissed before standing up and dumping Harry onto the couch. Harry whined in displeasure and looked up in confusion. "I am going to punish you by not continuing with this right now. We need to go speak with the others anyway. They were worried about you." Harry snorted and draped himself more appealingly across the couch.

"Sure they were." He drawled sarcastically, mentally patting himself on the back for successfully pulling a Malfoy. "Silly me. How didn't I realize that they were just worried about me and that's why they kept my inheritance from me?" Harry shook his head in mock sadness. "And here was me thinking they only cared about defeating the Tumma Sumu." Salazar smirked and shook his head.

"How you ended up in Godric's house I will never know. You are far to Slytherin." Slytherin grumbled.

"Well, I just told the sorting hat not to put me there." Harry said with a shrug.

"You just told it? Why would you not want to be in Slytherin? Slytherin is a great and noble house!" Salazar said coolly.

"I don't doubt that now but in my time Slytherin is very well known for turning out only Dark wizards, including the one that-" Harry stopped abruptly and sighed. "Too much information, not allowed to tell you." Harry said. Salazar sighed then stood up and held out a hand to Harry.

"Come, submissive. We have much to discuss with the other Founders."

"I don't wanna!" Harry whined even as he took his mate's hand and allowed him to pull him off the couch.

"Don't slur your words." Salazar said absently. "I know you don't trust Helga and Rowena right now but if you can forgive me surely you can forgive them?"

"No. You wouldn't understand but Godric will know why I don't want to talk to them. I'll tell you after whatever it is we're going to talk about now if you keep them as far away from me as possible." Harry said seriously, looking up at his dominant pleadingly.

"As you wish but you will be telling me your reason later." Slytherin said firmly before he led Harry out of the room of requirement and down to the Founder's chambers. Salazar gave the password once they reached the portrait and pulled Harry in behind him.

"Harry!" Godric rushed over and pushed pass Slytherin to hug the younger male. "Are you alright now? Did you talk things over? Did you hex him? Please tell me you at least hexed him!" Godric smirked at Harry. Harry laughed and Godric's smirk widened into a smile.

"Sorry, Ric but I didn't hex him. In fact I snogged him a little, after we talked things over. Then he dragged me down here to have a meeting, the great brute." Harry teased his dominant who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Harry?" Rowena called softly. Harry tensed and Salazar stepped in front of him, blocking him from Helga and Rowena's gaze.

"My Elf does not wish to talk to you so you will refrain from trying to converse with him, looking at him or being too close to him in general. Is that understood?" Salazar asked in a deadly soft voice. The two women nodded quickly as they made their way to the other side of the room. They all knew not to piss Salazar Slytherin off and it seemed the quickest way to do that now would be to displease his mate in anyway.

.

.

.

They all sat down, gathered around the small coffee table in their common room.

"So, Harry, do you want to tell us why you decided to disappear and cause panic and terror for everyone in the castle?" Godric started off. Harry winced at his sharp tone and sighed.

"I was angry and I felt…well that part doesn't really matter. It was just all too much. I got my painful inheritance that could have gone better if certain people I had confided in had told me what they suspected. I find out, rather abruptly, that I have a mate and that said mate is a man who seems to hate my very presence. This mate of mine practically rejects me not five minutes after I wake up, I find out that again information that could have significantly helped me was kept from me for someone else's "Greater Good". I was furious. So I destroyed my room to let off some steam but after the anger was gone there was just pain." Harry had been looking down at his hands while he spoke and now lifted his head to look brokenly at Godric.

"I was hurt, Ric. They all hurt me and I just knew that you would side with them, would hurt me too. I ran. I couldn't handle it and I ran to a place where I knew I could be alone and I cried myself to sleep." He whispered. Godric was by his side in an instant, wrapping strong arms around the shaking young man. He glared silently at the other three founders who were wearing varying expressions of shame and sorrow.

"Shh, Little Lion. It is alright now. You have worked things out with your dominant, yes?" Harry nodded against Godric's chest. "See? It is better already."

"Harry?" A soft feminine voice reached the angsty teen. Salazar growled at the maternal witch and Harry turned his head where it rested on Godric's chest so he could stare at Helga.

"What?" He grumbled.

"I am so, so sorry. Rowena and I, we truly did not mean to hurt you. Nothing we read said that the transformation would be painful. We weren't sure what kind of elf you would be and I didn't want to say something without being absolutely sure." Helga quickly explained, her hands clasped tightly as she looked sadly ay Harry.

"I too am sorry, young one. I do not like giving half answers and I thought it better to wait until I had all of the information before I discussed matters with you. I realize that it has hurt you and I am deeply sorry for that is not what I intended." Rowena also apologized.

"If that was your only reason for not telling me I could forgive you. I know that a part of you didn't tell me because you didn't want me distracted from my research about the Tumma Sumu." Harry growled, the air around him dropping drastically in temperature until they were all shivering and their breaths became smoke in the air, all that is except Harry who didn't seem to notice the difference.

"Harry, you need to calm down." Salazar said firmly as he turned Harry to look at him.

"Why?" Harry hissed. "They should hear-"

"Yes they should but you are freezing us, submissive." Salazar said softly. Harry looked around and blinked in surprise to see snow falling from the ceiling and icicles forming along the fire place.

"Oh!" Harry gasped in surprise. He looked at Godric who had let go of Harry to wrap his arms around himself. He was shivering violently and his lips were starting to turn an alarming shade of blue. "Godric!" Harry cried out in horror. The air immediately began to warm up, the snow and icicles disappearing as the founders stopped shivering.

"Did I do this to you?" Harry demanded looking at Salazar, Godric and then back to Salazar.

"You didn't mean to. Everyone is fine, submissive. Do not worry yourself." Salazar said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

"But…How did I do that?" Harry asked.

"Well…it looks like we know what type of elf you are!" Godric exclaimed.

"What?" Harry yelped, looking towards his house finder in confusion.

"Well, obviously you are an elemental elf, Harry." Rowena said, Godric and Salazar nodding along with her as Helga clapped excitedly.

"Oh." Harry breathed softly. He looked up at Salazar as he swayed slightly in his seat. "Dominant? I don't feel too-" Harry slumped forward and Salazar caught him quickly so he didn't hit his head on the table. Salazar ran his wand over his mate, sighing silently in relief when it gave Harry a clean bill of health.

"He can supposedly defeat a Dark Lord but tell him he's an elemental elf and the little wizard passes out." He grumbled in mock exasperation. He stood and swung his mate up into his arms.

"We will be in my chambers. Do not bother us. If you do I will not hold back on the curses that fall from my wand." Salazar warned coolly before he left the other founders in the common room. Once in his room he laid Harry gently on his bed, slipping the young elf's robes, shirt, shoes and trousers off before covering him with a blanket. Salazar stripped down to his pants and climbed in next to his submissive. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

.

.

.

Lips kissed their way down his chest, sucking and nipping along the way. Harry arched up into the hands that pinched and twisted his nipples. A warm tongue lapped at his neck before teeth sank swiftly into his neck. Harry cried out and his hands flew to a head of dark hair, pressing that mouth closer as it sucked on the bite.

"Oh, gods, Sal!" Harry groaned as he thrust up against his dominant.

"Hmm. Do you like that, Little Elf?" Salazar asked huskily. His hands trailed down Harry's side and to his thighs which he hitched up around his waist. They moaned as the new position pressed their aching cocks together.

"Yes!" Harry hissed, throwing his head back as he arched up into Salazar. Salazar groaned and rolled his hips down against Harry's.

"Please! Please, Dominant. Want you so much. Need you. Inside me, want to feel you inside me." Harry whimpered as he thrusts desperately against the older male. Salazar growled and cast a wandless, wordless charm that stretched Harry and slicked his insides with lube. He positioned himself at his young mates entrance and gazed down at him heatedly.

"Are you sure?" He panted as he held himself up over Harry. Harry rolled his hips enticingly, moaning wantonly as he nodded.

"Please, Sal!" He gasped. Salazar groaned at the sound before thrusting swiftly, burying himself deep inside Harry, both of them shouting with pleasure.

"Sal." Harry moaned as he moved in his sleep. Salazar woke up to the feeling if his mate writhing beside him and sucked in a sharp breath when he heard the pleasure in Harry's voice.

"Oh, Merlin! Yes, Sal! More!" Harry whimpered, his hips thrusting lightly as he gripped the bed sheets tightly in his hands. Salazar felt his body heat rising and his cock hardened almost instantly.

"Harry?" Salazar shook his mate slightly. Harry turned to face him, latching into his arms, one of his legs slipping between Salazar's. Salazar stiffened when he felt Harry's pulsing cock rub tantalizingly against his thigh, moans and gasps spilling from his lips. Salazar bit back his own moan and shook Harry harder.

"Harry! Wake up!" He snapped. Harry gasped and his eyes snapped open. Salazar could not hold back another moan as he saw emerald eyes dark with passion and lust. Harry licked his lips as he stared up at his dominant, hips still moving slowly.

"Stop." Salazar groaned as he tightened his hold on Harry. "You have to stop."

"Need you, Sal." Harry whimpered as he kissed the older man's neck, licking a trail up to his ear. "Want you. Right now." Salazar started to shake his head but was forced to stop when his hair was gripped tightly and lips were pressed against his. Harry kissed him desperately, tongue plunging into his mouth as they swallowed each other's moans.

"Harry…" Salazar breathed in the second that his lips were free. He managed to tear himself away from Harry's delectable mouth and stared down at him. Harry was the very epitome of sex with his hair sexily mused, his lips swollen and glistening, eyes dilated and darkened with lust. His chest heaved with every panting breath and Salazar moaned, swooping down to kiss him hungrily. He tugged at Harry's pants and quickly stripped them off leaving him naked. Salazar let his eyes roam over every delicious inch of his mate's body.

"Mine." Salazar growled as he reverently stroked Harry's skin. Harry moaned and arched up into the touch.

"Yours!" Harry gasped. "All yours. Please, Dominant!" Salazar stripped out of his own underwear and lowered himself gently onto Harry. They hissed at the skin on skin contact and Harry immediately wrapped his arms and legs tightly around his mate. They rocked against each other frantically seeking the all-consuming pleasure that hovered just out of their reach.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Harry whimpered, pulling at Salazar's hair as they moved together.

"Gods, Harry." Salazar moaned. He kissed Harry sloppily as their hips snapped faster.

"So close, so close." Harry moaned. Salazar nipped his shoulder lightly before sinking his teeth firmly into Harry's neck, leaving his mark. Harry stiffened and screamed as his orgasm rushed over him. His vision went white and a loud roaring filled his ears, blocking out everything but Salazar as he screamed his name. Warm wetness splashed onto his chest and stomach and Harry collapsed against the bed with a whimper, his body thrumming splendidly.

A heavy weight collapsed on top of him and Harry lazily wrapped his arms around the heavily panting male, his own chest still heaving. Salazar turned his head and sluggishly kissed the darkening mark he had left on his neck.

"Mmm." Harry hummed contentedly and felt Salazar's lips turn up in a lazy smile.

"Go back to sleep, Harry. We can talk later." Salazar said as he prepared to roll off Harry.

"No! Stay." Harry pleaded, tightening his hold on his mate. Salazar nodded tiredly and let the soothing sensation of Harry stroking his hair lull him back to sleep. Harry sighed in satisfaction, nuzzled his dominant affectionately and fell asleep with a small smile resting on his lips.

.

.

.

A/N hey :) I've adopted this fanfic... This is the last chapter of the original story, and if any of you have ideas for the next chapters, feel free to pm or review with your ideas :) and please bear with me :)


End file.
